Kisah Sang Penulis Muda
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Inilah akhir pergolakan kasih sang penulis muda. Kini hidup baru telah terhampar membentang. Bahtera berdayung cinta itu mulai mengalir bersama waktu meninggalkan masa lalu... the last chapter !
1. Chapter 1

Aaaa....fanfic pertama aku!!!(digaplok Emerald ma Diamond,pasal,karena keegoisan Silver,mereka tak pernah dianggap...)

Emerald:Duodol guaruuuut!!enak benerr lu bilang ni fanfic lu!ni fanfic kita!(kedok untuk menutupi kesalahanya yang memang sama sekali ga bantuin kalo dikit sih iya...)

Silver: ya,ya t`serah lu lu pade ye...sekarang silahkan buat para pembaca,bacalah fanfic pendek saya ini(pendek+pendek+pendek=...)

untuk kali aja dulu...

**KISAH SANG PENULIS MUDA**

_Langkahmu diantara buliran salju_

_Senyummu laksana kehangatan cinta terbalut api..._

_Kehangatan sayang bagai kasih yang membara..._

_Tapi kenapa sekarang kehangatanmu membekukan_

_Senyummu longsongan peluru kehancuran_

_Kasihmu katana ancaman_

_Memory indahmu untukku itu,zanpakutou kematianku_

_Yang menghujam palung hati_

_menyayat sukma kehidupan_

Sebuah puisi indah lahir dari jemari Rangiku. Mahasiswi jurusan sastra yang semula hanya dikenal sebagai jagoan bahasa ini,kini namanya telah melejit sebagai penulis karya serta puisi puisinya yang bertajuk cinta yang mulai merambah di toko toko menjadi best seller,menjadi sebuah kumpulan syair peneduh jiwa...

Namun siapa yang menyangka,bahwa syairnya yang begitu memukau itu ternyata adalah sebuah pelampiasan Rangiku pada seorang lelaki bejat tampan dengan rambut peraknya, yang lebih pantas disebut lelaki telah menghancurkan segala yang Rangiku miliki...

Seorang bayi perempuan cantik lahir dari rahim Rangiku,bayi malang yang lahir tanpa ketulusan cinta itu adalah anak dari lelaki bejat yang Rangiku cintai...Cinta yang menenggelamkanya dalam kepahitan...Segumpal daging yang tumbuh di rahim Rangiku itu benar benar lahir tanpa ikata sakral perkawinan...

Rangiku ingin membenci anak tidak tak berdosa itu...Tapi sulit...

Tidak...Rangiku tidak boleh membenci anak tidak berdosa itu...tidak boleh...

"Nak Rangiku kuliahlah lagi,biar nanti anak ini Ibu yang urus..."Kata kata itu sebenarnya selalu terngiang di telinga Rangiku,kata yang diucapkan oleh Dokter Unohana yang telah membantu proses persalinannya

"Ya Bu,terimakasih,tapi anak ini jangan diberi nama,nanti ayahnya saja yang memberi nama,"kata Rangiku pelan.

Sakit...sekali...Kenapa aib ini harus terjadi pada dirinya...

"Gin..."Tanpa sadar nama lelaki itu terucap dari bibir Rangiku,seiring jatuhnya air mata yang selama ini telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya...

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Silver:yei,jadi juga!**

**Diamond:Review ya!!!**

**Emerald:akhirnya selesei jugahhh...Lega...**

**DON`T FORGET,REVIEW.** Enggak ya gapapa kq...ga Silver sekarang lagi ada dalam masa tobat,ga akan jadi egois en maksa maksa lagi...


	2. arti puisi itu

**Kisah sang penulis muda **chapter dua dah dateng oi!tapi kali ini pendek aja yah?(Nawarin gag ada nyang jawab)

Ya udah,karena udah dateng,silahkan review kalo dah selesai baca...

Tapi maaf banget kalo gag bisa sebagus chapter yang lalu...

**KISAH SANG PENULIS MUDA**

Rangiku terbangun sesaat sebelum matahari menggeliat sebentar diatas tempat tidurnya yang berseprai biru,kemudian baru yang semula ingin menuju kamar mandi,berubah tatkala Ia melihat kalender merah di dinding kamarnya.

Wanita itui menepuk dahinya,Ia berseru agak kaget

"Naskah terakhir belum selesai!," panik,Rangiku menyambar nokianya yang tergeletak diatas sebaris nomor.

"Halo?Rangiku?,"tegur suara di seberang sana.

"Pak Byakuya?Maafkan saya,naskah terakhir yang saya janjikan baru bisa saya kirim hari ini. penerbitan buku ketujuh saya sepertinya akan benar minta maaf,Pak,"Kata Rangiku sebelum pria berambut panjang yang barusan ditelponya sempat berkata kata.

"Ya saya tunggu!,"Pak Byakuya yang merupakan editor buku buku Rangiku itu berkata dengan dinginya.

"Ya,baiklah Pak,akan saya kirim ke penerbit secepatnya,"Rangiku mengakhiri pembicaraanya sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon.

Agak lemas,Rangiku meraih kertas kertasnya,merasa agak tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk mengirim naskah yang harusnya sudah Ia kirim seminggu lalu,Ia juga telah mengganggu editornya pagi pagi sekali.

"Apa yang membuatku begitu kacau..."desisnya."Ginkah?,"bisiknya pada pena yang selama ini menemaninya menumpahkan segala isi hatinya tentang lelaki mulai menulis sebaris puisi

_Tanganku sudah menggenggam pahit tak terkata_

Rangiku menatap caghaya indah sang fajar.

_Lama sudah aku berjalan menenggak air mata_

_Hasrat ingin lari menggelayuti_

_Tapi takdir seakan tak mengkehendaki_

_Kupendam segalanya tentang dirimu_

_Tentang malam awal kebinasaan_

_Kebinasaan cinta diatas kehidupan_

"Tak terlalu bagus,"gumam merapikan arsip arsipnya yang masih berantakan. kalau aku membolos untuk hari ini saja mungkin tak apa apa,pikir Rangiku sambil meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar mandi yang tadi terhenti.

Air mulai membasahi tubuh Rangiku yang indah,sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia telah melahirkan.

Rangiku merenung beberapa baris puisi yang baru saja ia dari takdir yang tak mengkehendaki dirinya untuk lari...

Rangiku,atau semua orang tak akan bisa lari dari 'garis' takdir Gin...sekali lagi,nama yang bisa membekukan matahari...adalah penabur derita yang paling terbesar dalam kepahitan yang sukses meremuk redamkan hati Rangiku

Belenggu yang tak bisa membuat Rangiku lari...atau paling tidak,belenggu yang memang tak bisa dibuang,meski jauh ke horison kehidupan...

to be continued

Note:mohon puisi puisi saia jangan dijiplak dipasangi santhet soalnyah...hehehe-Silver-

Maaf juga kalau jadi kacau kaya chapter lalu,aku juga gag tau...


	3. Bayangan pahit yang kembali

Yeah!Chapter tiga dateng!Chapter tiga dateng!-jingkrak jingkrak kayak monyet disunatin-

Review please...

Tapi maaf,kayaknya yang ini akan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya...

**Bayangan Malam Kehancuran Rangiku**

"Terimakasih ,Nemu,"Ujar Rangiku pada Nemu Kurotsuchi,seniornya di kelas sastra yang membantunya membuat naskah terakhir seperti yang diminta Byakuya.

"Ya,nanti siang aku yang akan kirim. Pak Byakuya memang keras,bahaya kalau mencoba menguji kesabaranya,"Komentar Nemu datar.

"Ya,seperti kamu juga kan?,"canda tersenyum.

"Baiklah,Ohya,kalau tidak salah,Kaien menanyakanmu, terakhir aku lihat dia ada di perpustakaan,"Kata Nemu sambil mengemasi buku bukunya.

"Ya,terimakasih Nemu,aku pergi dulu ya,"pamit Rangiku sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan gadis cantik berambut hitam itu.

Rangiku melangkah ke perpustakaan di lantai dua.

Shiba Kaien...

Teman yang Rangiku pasrahi dalam pencarian Gin...Ada kabar apa ya?pikir Rangiku

"Lama menunggu Shiba?,"sapa Rangiku.

"Tidak,"Pemuda yang sedang membaca buku sastra itu mendongak ke arah Rangiku.

"Ada kabar tentang Gin?,"tanya Rangiku. Nampak sekali ada harapan yang sangat besar di sorot tatapnya.

"Lelaki bejat itu...ternyata bersahabat dekat dengan...Yah,kau tau?,"Bisik Kaien.

"Buronan,pengedar narkotik namor satu di Karakura,pamanku,Paman Ukitake adalah kepala kepolisian Karakura yang sempat menyidik suatu kasus penyelundupan narkotik yang baru baru ini terjadi,"Lanjutnya,Alis Kaien terangkat. Rangiku bisa tahu maksudnya.

"Ai..Zen?,"

"Yah...Sousuke," ketakutan merayapi urat urat Rangiku,darahnya sungsang,seakan tak sanggup mengalir ...

Mulut Rangiku terasa tak sanggup berucap....

"Bohong kan,Shiba?katakan kau bohong...,"Rangiku berkata, untuk menangispun rasanya tak sanggup...Kaien kembali menatapnya.

"Tabah Rangiku,"bisik Kaien sebelum akhirnya Ia melangkah pergi...

…...........................................................................................................................................................

"Bu Unohana,Rangiku menginap di sini ya?,"kata wanita cantik tersenyum,tapi hatinya menyimpan gejolak besar,malam ia akan tidur disamping putri lelaki yang telah merampas segala yang berharga miliknya.

_Aku tersapu masa dibawah ideologi cinta _

_Limit hidupku sebagai insan wanita _

_Yang segala milikku telah terkoyak,beku,binasa _

Rangiku melirik putri kecilnya yang tengah terbaring terselimuti kehangatan,rasanya Ia juga pernah merasakan kehangatan serupa.

"Dari ayahmu,"tiba tiba Rangiku Ia berkata pada putri kecilnya layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mendongeng pada anknya.

Rangiku berbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya di rumah Unohana yang mulai kusam.

Pikiranya masa lalu yang menghantuinya selama ini,rasanya akan datang lagi malam itu...

"_Maaf datang tiba tiba Rangiku,"Kata Gin suatu malam ketika Ia berkunjung ke apartemen Rangiku._

"_Oh,masuklah...,"Sambut Rangiku hangat."Biar kubuatkan teh untukmu,"katanya riang._

"_Tidak usah repot,"Kata Gin pelan._

_Dua insan inipun duduk berdampingan,malam dingin dan sepi terasa begitu nyaman._

"_Rangiku,sebenarnya...Pakaianmu,"Kata Gin_

"_Kenapa?apa yang salah?,"Tanya Rangiku_

"_Terlalu ketat dan tipis,"bisik Gin,Rangiku kemudian tersentak,baru menyadari bahwa pakaianya memang terlalu ketat dan menonjolkan lekuk lekuk tubuh indahnya_

"_Malam malam begini,hanya kita berdua,kau memakai pakaian begitu?Rangiku..."Gin berbisik._

"_Maaf,"Kata Rangiku sambil berbalik,kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya,melepas tank top putih di tubuhnya,berniat menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lain,tapi saat itu pintu terasa didobrak oleh seseorang._

_Rangiku terdorong ke tempat tidur ,raflex ia melindungi tubuhnya dari pandangan orang itu dengan tanganya._

"_Gin?,"pekiknya kaget melihat kekasihnya itu memaksa masuk._

"_Tenang..."senyum licik mengembang di wajahnya,"Aku akan melakukanya dengan cepat,takkan sakit..."Gin merengkuh Rangiku._

_"Ranum tubuhmu jadi milikku sekarang,"bisiknya _

_Rangiku memberontak,"Jangan!,KAU MAU APA?,"Rangiku terus meronta,tapi apa daya,tangan Gin telah menguasai tubuh Rangiku_

_"Jangan..."Rintih RangikuTapi Gin terus memaksa Rangiku masuk ke dalam nikmat yang menjerat ini._

_Kehormatanya...kesucianya....harga dirinya...terenggut... _

"_AAAAAAHHHH....KAMU BRENGSEK GIIIINNN!!!,"Pekik Rangiku membelah keheningan malam..._

To be continued...

Silver:ngeres ya?sorry,watashi no warui kuse...(Ga tau artinya...)

Diamond:kok adeganya yang itu gak di detailin?

Emerald:Payah lu!Bukanya mendukung proses tobat Silver malah nambah nambahin hal hal yang gak bener.

Silver:dah ah!Kebanyakan bacot luh pada!Eh,tapi maaf kalau kacau kayak biasanya en ada yang salah ngetik...


	4. Kacamat minus di balik jeruji besi bag1

Kisah sang penulis muda chap 4...

Sebenernya Diamond sama Emerald nanya,sebenernya mau sampe berapa chapter sih?

Q bingung,soalnya kan emang tiap chapter contentnya dikit dikit...

Yah,sementara ni lagi puyeng,qta terusin aja ya perjalanan Rangiku yang...bahkan aku belum mikir endingnya mau kayak gimana...ha ha ha...

Ya...dari sebuah hari yang cerah di kampus Karakura University,tepatnya di kantin di lantai dua,cerita ini dimulai...

KACAMATA MINUS DI BALIK JERUJI BESI 1

"Rangiku,kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada kami...kenapa?Kenapa baru bilang sekarang...aku benar benar tak percaya hal ini..."protes Miyako.

"Iya,jangan cari lelaki tau,laki laki yang nekat menggauli paksa kekasihnya itu...ah...benar benar tak bisa dimaafkan..."kata Kaien.

"Aku tau...aku memang bodoh..."keluh Rangiku,"Tapi sebetulnya...aku punya permintaan...maukah kalian mengantarkanku ke penjara siang ini?,"katanya. Kaien dan Miyako bersitatap,sama sama tidak mengerti maksud Rangiku.

"Ada perlu apa?,"

Rangiku tak menjawab, mengeluarkan surat kabar dari tasnya.

Kaien menerima surat kabar yang diulurkan Rangiku,dibacanya sebuah berita yang baru gencar,tentang tertangkapnya buronan pengedar narkoba beserta seluruh jaringanya yang tersebar di seluruh Karakura.

"Aizen!,"seru Kaien mengerutkan kening,dibacanya sebuah berita yang Rangiku tunjuk.

"Iya,Aizen memang tertangkap!Banyak juga komplotanya yang ternyata tersebar di seluruh kota,"kata Kaien.

"Apa hubunganya?,"tanya Miyako.

"Aizen mengakui bahwa salah satu komplotanya di salah satu jaringan bernama...ehm...Gin...Ichimaru..."kata Kaien melirik Rangiku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Tapi di berita ini tak disebutkan tentang nama itu..."Mata Miyako menyelusuri setiap kalimat.

"Tunggu!Ada!Lihat!,"Kaien menunjuk sebuah paragraf.

_...Aizen mengatakan dalam proses pengadilan Senin lalu,bahwa Gin Ichimaru yang pernah Ia sebut sebut sebagai rekanya pada saat penyidikan yang di lakukan kepala kepolisian Karakura,Ukitake ,adalah orang yang sebenarnya tak ada sangkut pautnya mengenai kasus ini._

_Kepolisian tetap akan memburu Gin Ichimaru,tapi Aizen dan yang lainya bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa Gin Ichimaru tak bersalah._

_"Gin tak ada kaitanya dengan kasus karena kebetulan dia dekat dengan kami,kemudian di sebut sebut sebagai bagian dari jaringan kami,"kata Grimjaww yang juga komplotan Aizen yang ikut tertangkap karena razia polisi di sebuah kawasan pertokoan Karakura Selatan kepada polisi Chojiro Sasakibe saat proses penyidikan dan interogasi Jum`at lalu._

_Tindakan Aizen mungkin seperti melindungi,tapi pernyataan Aizen terbukti saat polisi memang tak menemukan bukti tentang keterlibatan laki laki bernama Gin Ichimaru itu.(Ikaku.M)_

Rangiku mengusap air matanya.

"Hei!"Seru Kaien,"Rasanya aku kenal wartawan yang menulis berita ini!,"katanya.

"Ikaku?siapa?,"tanya Miyako.

"Ikaku Madarame!Teman lamaku dari lembaga kewartawanan Karakura,mungkin kita bisa mencari info darinya,"kata Kaien.

Mata Rangiku terarah pada langit yang terlihat dari jendela...Gin...apakah bagimu dunia ini selebar langit yang nampak dari jendela itu...sampai kau mengorbankan aku...aku yang mencintaimu...Batin Rangiku.

"Bagaimana?,"tanya Kaien.

"Entahlah,"kata Rangiku,"Kita temui saja dia di penjara nanti siang,"katanya lagi

.......................................................................

Rangiku mengemasi buku bukunya dengan tergesa. Kaien sudah menunggunya di gerbang.

Setelah mengemasi buku bukunya,Rangiku keluar. Tapi sebuah suara menahan langkah kakinya.

"Matsumoto!."

Rangiku menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berkulit gelap berjalan ke arahnya. Nona Yoruichi, dosen kebahasaanya.

"Ya?,"jawab Rangiku.

"Perusahaan penerbit Pak Byakuya mau menerbitkan antologi puisi karya penyair Karakura. Bantu saya mengumpulkan anak anak sastra yang lainya, Matsumoto, "kata nona Yoruichi

"Baik, Nona. Besok saya akan bantu anda,"kata Rangiku.

"Besok?," nona Yoruichi berseru. "Kau harus mulai mengerjakanya siang ini. Kumpulkan teman temanmu. Kurotsuchi dan yang lain ada di lantai dasar. Aku akan menghubungi Soi Fong untuk membantumu," kata nona Yoruichi.

"Apa ini begitu mendesak,Nona?Saya ada urusan,"kata Rangiku.

"Ya...lebih cepat lebih baik, Pak Byakuya bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan 'ya, santai saja, waktu penerbitan masih lama'. Karena itu,kau mahasiswa yang paling kompeten, saya mengandalkanmu Matsumoto. Dan Sebaiknya turuti kata kata saya, kalau kau tidak ingin saya mengosongi semua nilai kebahasaanmu yang sebenarnya kompensasi karena kau sering membolos,"kata nona Yoruichi

Rangiku meneguk ludah. Ahh, gerutunya dalam hati. Karena bimbang, Rangiku pun berkata, "Baik Nona."

Nona Yoruichi tersenyum puas. "Mohon kerjasamanya ya, "katanya sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Rangiku.

Mata Rangiku menatap punggung nona Yoruichi yang berbalut baju oranye. Kemudian matanya menukik memandang ubin abu abu di bawahnya.

Rangiku melangkah dengan lesu ke ruang bahasa di lantai dasar, setelah sebelumnya menelpon Kaien dan mengatakan rencana mereka ke penjara siang itu batal.

"Ah," keluh Rangiku. Ruang bahasa yang berantakan begitu sepi. Hanya ada Rangiku seorang diri di sana.

Bola mata Rangiku menyusuri setiap paragraf surat kabar yang memuat berita Aizen tadi. Foto Aizen yang terpampang di halaman pertama tertutup sensor.

"Aku tidak tau, bahkan tidak mau tau seperti apa kau...Kau pengedar narkotik yang orang orang bilang tampan berambut coklat dan berkacamata minus itu... aku yakin kau bukan orang yang akan menyesali perbuatanmu di balik jeruji besi itu...

Aku memang tak bisa menyamakan penjahat macam dirimu dengan Crowley si 'dua senjata', buronan dasyat dari New York yang aku tau dari buku Dale Carnegie... Tapi aku hanya ingin tau, Aizen... aku ingin tau kenapa kau melindungi laki laki macam Gin...

Kehancuranku malam itu... aku tau itu karena benda haram yang selama ini kau edarkan, yang bahkan aku tidak tau sejak kapan Gin memakainya..." gumaman Rangiku terhenti dengan tangis....

_**Mungkin senyummu kini sudah tak seindah deutzia lagi**_

_**Mungkin matamu sudah tak sejernih Sode no Shirayuki**_

_**Pelukanmu menjelma menjadi ancaman**_

_**Langkahmu menjadi sebuah ketakutan**_

_**Irama jantungmu sayatan pedang**_

_**Rindu beralin nafsu**_

_**Diatas skenario berdarah titian kehidupan...**_

"Siang, Rangiku,"sapa Soi Fong. Rangiku buru buru mengahapuss air matanya.

"Ah, Soi Fong, selamat siang," Kata Rangiku,"Aku sedang mulai membuat puisi,"lanjutnya.

"Heran ya,kau seolah tak pernah kehabisan inspirasi,Rangiku,"kata Soi Fong. Rangiku hanya tersenyum.

Ya...itu karena kau...Gin...batin Rangiku.

Tangan Rangiku mulai bergerak diatas kertas.

_**Mungkin kini kau dalam kekalutan,**_

_**Angin dan udara bagai membinasakan,**_

_**Melonjak menembus makna kehidupan,**_

_**Lalu kau bangkit dan berlari mengejar kegelapan,**_

_**Aku ingin tanya,**_

_**Apa arti ujung Hineko di lehermu,**_

_**Kalau kemudian kau tetap mengayunkan langkahmu,**_

**_Ke tempat ketidakpastian menunggu_**_..._

Mata Rangiku kembali memandang surat kabar tadi. Surat kabar yang sebenarnya ia curi dari ruangan Pak Urahara, dosen akutansi Miyako.

Aizen...Aku yakin kaulah akar dari semua ini...

**Bersambung... **

Ha???Apa kurang panjang lagi???Ya nanti kalo kurang puas aku panjangin lagi...

Talk show apa enggak???

Enggak dulu ya...

He he he...


	5. kacamata minus di balik jeruji besi bag2

Ehm.. ehm... o genki desu ka minna? Masi ngikutin ff buatan author author yang juga lagi latian jadi wartawan ini?

Yah, Chapter 5 dah dateng... gak kerasa ya ...

Sebelumnya, Silver mau minta maaf, ga bisa bkn ff yang panjang panjang...

Ilham kan ga dateng tiba tiba... he he he...

Ya udah, selamat membaca...

KACAMATA MINUS DI BALIK JERUJI BESI 2

_Gin... jangan tinggalkan aku ... Aku takut... _

_Tidak... aku disini Rangiku... di pelukanmu... _

"Matsumoto!, "Teguran nona Yoruichi membangunkan Rangiku.

"Ah, " Rangiku tersentak, menyadari bahwa dirinya tertidur. "Maaf, Nona, "katanya seraya mengangkat kepalanya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf ya, aku jadi merasa sudah mempekerjakanmu. Kalau lelah, pulanglah. Maaf sudah terlalu memaksa, " kata nona Yoruichi.

Rangiku menggeleng, "Menulis memang pekerjaan saya, Nona, "katanya. Yoruichi tersenyum.

"Tak apa Rangiku, " katanya sambil membenahi kertas kertas yang masih berantakan, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lagipula kau bilang kau masih ada urusan kan. Kau sudah bekerja giat dua hari ini untuk antologi yang akan diterbitkan Pak Byakuya, Rangiku. Aku bangga, " lanjut nona Yoruichi.

Rangiku mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan. "Terimakasih bimbinganya Nona, permisi, " katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Rangiku meraih handphone di saku jeans birunya. Dihubunginya nomor Kaien.

"Shiba, bisa hari ini kau antar aku ke penjara ?, " kata Rangiku.

"Ya, aku rasa bisa, " sahut Kaien, "Aku akan menghubungi Miyako, " lanjut Kaien sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Rangiku berjalan tergesa ke arah gerbang. Aku harap semua akan berjalan lancar, harapnya.

"Ah..." desah Rangiku sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sakura dekat kampus. "Cepatlah datang, Shiba..." gumam Rangiku.

Rangiku berpikir, apa ya yang akan menyambutnya di balik jeruji besi nanti.... Sosok pengedar narkotik berwajah tenang dengan kacamata minusnya...

"Rangiku!, " panggil Kaien. Rangiku menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda bertubuh kukuh itu bersama kekasihnya, Miyako.

"Lama juga, " kata Rangiku sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?, " kata Miyako

"baiklah, " sahut Rangiku.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Di pintu kantor kepolisian karakura, suasananya sangat ramai.

"Ada apa ini, " kata Kaien. Mobil polisi dan ambulans rumah sakit sudah parkir disana.

"Pak Sasakibe !, " panggil Kaien pada seorang polisi berambut putih dan berkumis.

"Ada apa ini ? " tanya Kaien. Pak Sasakibe berjalan ke arah Kaien.

Polisi berwajah tenang ini belum sempat membuka mulut, tiba tiba seorang polisi lain berlari ke arah mereka.

"pak Sasakibe! Jenazah Sousuke Aizen sudah di periksa!, " teriaknya.

Langit bagai runtuh di atas kepala Rangiku. Jenazah... Aizen ? pekiknya dalam hati

"Apa ?, " Kaien nyaris berteriak.

"Ya, tadi pagi kami menemukan Aizen dalam keadaan tewas di sel nya, " tiba tiba Ukitake muncul dari balik kerumunan orang orang.

"Apa ? Tewas ?,"Rangiku menatap tak percaya pada Polisi berambut putih ini.

"Ya! Overdosis. Kami baru memeriksa kasus ini, " kata Ukitake

"Overdosis katamu? Paman Ukitake, darimana Aizen bisa mendapatkan obat dalam jumlah yang bisa membuatnya mati overdosis?, " tanya Kaien.

"Entah. Tolong, pergilah dari sini. kami baru akan menyelidikinya, " kata Ukitake.

Rangiku masih terpaku tak percaya.

Siapa sebenarnya Aizen itu ?... mengerikan... Jadi selama ini... Gin punya hubungan dengan orang seperti itu...

Rangiku merasa pijakanya labil, dan segalanya bagai berputar...

Di bawah matahari yang sudah tak terlalu terik lagi, kaki Rangiku tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya,

Dan....

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ahh...bau obat yang cukup menyengat membuat Rangiku membuka matanya. Seagalanya tampak begitu asing. Tirai putih satin yang membatasi jendela kaca berkibar terhembus angin yang berdesir melalui jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu.

"Rumah sakit..."gumam Rangiku. Mendadak kepalanya sakit sekali. "Ah.. ada apa ini... " desisnya.

Telinga Rangiku menangkap suara yang sangat di kenalnya. Suara Dokter Unohana Retsu.

"Rangiku, sudah sadar nak. "

Pintu terbuka sedikit. Sosok Unohana yang selalu tenang itu masuk ke kamar tempat Rangiku berbaring tadi.

"Bu... Unohana, " kata Rangiku.

"baguslah kau sudah sadar. Tadi teman temanmu yang membawamu ke mari, " kata Unohana yang saat itu membawa nampan berisi obat.

"minum obat dulu, ya nak Rangiku. Istirahatlah," kata Unohana lagi. Kemudian dokter yang sudah memiliki dua anak itu mengeluarkan stetoskop dari saku bajunya, kemudian diperiksanya Rangiku.

"Sudah stabil, tapi kau harus banyak istirahat. Kasihan anakmu kalau kau terlalu sering masuk rumah sakit, " kata Unohana setelah memeriksa Rangiku.

Rangiku tak berkata apa apa lagi. Dia hanya menatap nanar pada langit yang nampak pada jendela.

Tirai satin putih itu berkibar... indah sekali, nampak seperti kelembutan yang terus mengikuti kehendak angin, kemana dia akan bergoyang...

_Andai ... _Batin Rangiku, _Andai kau ada di sini... setidak tidaknya untuk melempar senyummu padaku... sedetik saja..._

"Oh, ya, nak Rangiku, tadi teman laki laki mu yang bernama Shiba Kaien menitipkan ini pada Bu Unohana, " kata Bu Unohana sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam laci meja di samping tempat tidur Rangiku.

Tangan Rangiku terulur menyambut kotak yang disodorkan Unohana.

"Terimakasih Bu, " kata Rangiku.

"Bu Unohana akan keluar sebentar. Nak Rangiku istirahat saja ya, " kata Unohana sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Rangiku mengangguk lemah, seraya tanganya mengeluarkan benda dalam kotak itu.

...

...

...

Rangiku nyaris mati karena satu sentakan keras dari jantungnya. Jantung Rangiku pun mendadak tak berdetak seperti semestinya. Tenggorokanya tercekat, dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk mengingatnya, " desisnya pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

sebuah kacamata minus tergeletak diatas telapak tangan Rangiku. Aizen...

gemetar, Rangiku mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ada di dalam kotak yang berisi kacamata itu.

Tertulis:

_Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mendapatkanya. Simpan saja sampai kau bertemu pemilik asli benda itu. Gin Ichimaru._

_Tertanda, Kaien._

Rangiku merasa harus menyeret paksa nafasnya supaya bisa menghirup udara dengan normal.

Dadanya terasa sesak, tercekat, tak kuasa menahan beban di hatinya.

"jahanam... jangan paksa aku mengingatnya... " desahnya.

"Jangan..."

"...paksa..."

"...Aku..."

_**Angin mengalun, menerbangkan setiap helai masa lalu**_

_**Mengikuti alunan lagu detik detik waktu**_

_**Air mengalir membawa sebentuk memori pahit masa dulu**_

_**Seirama dengan rintihan hati yang pilu**_

_**Jangan kembalikan itu semua,**_

_**Raga ini tak mampu lagi menerimanya,**_

_**hatiku bukan baja perkasa,**_

_**tak mampu menanggung segalanya,**_

_**Jangan kembalikan**_**... **

"aku mohon..." desis Rangiku. Tanpa sadar telapak tanganya mengepal. kacamata dengan prim berwarna coklat itu retak... retak... nyaris pecah... nyaris patah...

rangiku terasa ingin berbagi kesakitan dengan benda di genggamanya itu...

Kacamata itu nyaris remuk... seperti hati Rangiku yang menyimpan sejuta ke lelahan yang tak mampu lagi terobati...

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

~**BELUM T****AMAT**~


	6. Pertemuan tak diduga:Kira Izuru

...

...

...

Duh! Silver! Ngapain dikasih titik titik gitu! Cepet, lanjutin!

GRUAAAGHHH!!! ( Bola bowling melayang )

Chapter 6

Rangiku membuka matanya. Tak ada lagi bau obat yang mengganggu nafasnya. Tak ada lagi alunan angin yang menggoyangkan tirai satin yang selalu mengusik hati Rangiku.

Kini Rangiku bernafas lega, sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Di terbaring di bawah selimut hijaunya di apartemenya. Lega rasanya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya Nona Yoruichi mendengar kabar aku masuk rumah sakit..." gumam Rangiku sambil bangkit.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Setelah mengulur tubuhnya sebentar, Rangiku melangkah perlahan ke kamar mandi. Rangiku ingin memulai harinya tanpa bayangan insiden kemarin.

..................................................................................................................................

Bola mata Rangiku yang berwarna keemasan mengarah ke jendela. Ia melamun lagi. Entah melamunkan apa. Rangiku hanya mengamati burung burung yang terbang, mengepakkan sayap sayap halus mereka. Bebas...

"Fuhh..." Sejenak Rangiku menghela nafasnya. Terasa agak sesak.

Mendadak di pelupuk matanya, terbayang sosok mungil anaknya.

Ah, aku belum bertemu anakku sejak keluar dari rumah sakit,batinya

Tangan Rangiku membuka buka halaman buku sastra tebal di hadapanya, tapi matanya menatap kosong ke arah halaman halaman itu. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita ini.

"Rangiku!, " tegur Soi Fong. Rangiku mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas.

"Eh, Soi, apa kabar, " kata Rangiku tak bersemangat. Soi Fong menarik kursi di samping Rangiku.

"baik. Kau kenapa, kusut sekali, " tanya Soi Fong. Rangiku hanya menggeleng.

"boleh aku minta nasihat? " tiba tiba Rangiku bertanya pada Soi Fong.

"Boleh, " sahut Soi Fong.

"Apa... apa ada seseorang yang sanggup mengahapus kebencian?, " tanya Rangiku.

Soi Fong menatap Rangiku.

"Apa?, " tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa ada orang yang sanggup mengahpus kebencian?, " ulang Rangiku.

Soi Fong menghela nafas. Persis seperti Rangiku tadi.

"Boleh aku bercerita?, " Soi Fong balik bertanya. Rangiku mengangguk.

"Ini bukan cerita yang ingin kau dengar, tapi aku rasa bisa membuka matamu akan sebuah pandangan, " ujar Soi Fong

"Dengar, " kata Soi Fong, "Aku pernah membenci seseorang. Sangat membencinya. Karena aku merasa dia telah mengkhianatiku, " Soi Fong berhenti sejenak.

"Aku bahkan tak tau sebenarnya aku membencinya karena apa, " lanjutnya. Rangiku mendengarkanya baik baik.

"Tapi... " kata Soi Fong ,"Ketika aku bertemu lagi dengan orang itu... aku takut. Aku takut karena aku telah membencinya. Kemudian aku menangis. Mendadak rasa benci itu lenyap. Musnah. Sirna... " Soi Fong. Alis Rangiku terangkat. Rangiku mencoba memahami rasa perih Soi Fong.

"Karena... " Soi Fong berhenti. Matanya menatap Rangiku.

"Aku sesungguhnya masih menyayangi orang itu. Rasa sayang yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Rasa rindu yang yang bisa tersembunyikan lagi, " kata Soi Fong.

"jika kau membenci seseorang, Rangiku, jangan kau katakan 'Benci' dulu sebelum kau yakin, dalam hatimu sudah tak ada rasa sayang. Karena jika kau mengalami hal seperti aku, maka, pedihnya... jangan kau tanyakan, " kata Soi Fong.

Rangiku mengangguk mengerti.

Gin... batin Rangiku. Aku memang masih mencintaimu...

"Boleh aku tau siapa orang itu, Soi ? " tanya Rangiku.

Soi Fong berdiri."kau mau tau?, " tanyanya datar. Rangiku mengangguk

"Nona Yoruichi!, " katanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Rangiku yang terkejut.

................................................................................................................................................................Sebuah pandangan... ya, cerita Soi Fong memang mengubah pandangan Rangiku akan sesuatu.

Tentang ayah dari bayi yang dilahirkanya. Gin.

Rangiku memang masih mencintai Gin. Mendadak Rangiku merasa tak siap jika sewaktu waktu Tuhan mempertemukanya dengan lelaki itu.

_Tenang Rangiku... _batinya._Tuhan masih sayang padamu, Dia takkan melimpahkan ujian yang lebih dari ini._

Rangiku berjalan pasti dari kampusnya menuju rumah Unohana. Bayangan si mungil manis anaknya sudah menari nari di benak Rangiku.

Ahhh, Rangiku jadi tidak sabar.

................................................................................................................................................................

"Rangiku, Bu Unohana senang kau datang, " kata Unohana riang begitu melihat Rangiku.

Rangiku tersenyum simpul, "Yah... Rangiku juga sudah rindu pada si kecil, " katanya.

"Si kecil sedang tidur. Oh ya, maaf, Bu Unohana ada tugas di rumah sakit siang ini. Kau bisa kan jaga si kecil?, " kata Unohana. Mata keemasan Rangiku berbinar, "Tentu, " jawabnya. Entah apa yang membuat Rangiku merasa senang. Biasanya pedih selalu melilit hati Rangiku jika harus berdekatan dengan anaknya itu.

"nah, bagus. Ibu berangkat ya, hati hati di rumah, " pesan Unohana sebelum melangkah keluar. Rangiku mengangguk, "Bu Unohana juga hati hati, " katanya.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa gesa terdengar.

"kak Rangiku! Hanataro berangkat kursus. Maaf, Hanataro terburu buru, kak, " kata Hanataro, putra bungsu Unohana yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Iya, hati hati Hanataro. Kain kali jangan berisik, anak Kak Rangiku kan sedang tidur, " kata rangiku. Hanataro tersipu.

"Hanataro berangkat dulu ya kak, " kata Hanataro. Kali ini dengan suara pelan. Rangiku

mengangguk.

Belum lama wakti berselang setelah kepergian Unohana dan Hanataro, Rangiku mendengar ketukan pintu. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Unohana.

Rangiku melangkah, berniat membukakan pintu, tapi...

"Ahh..." desahnya, "Kenapa ini... firasatku..."

Rangiku membuka pintu pelan pelan.

Matanya agak membola menyaksikan siapa yang di depan pintu.

"Isane!, " pekik Rangiku melihat Isane, putri sulung Unohana dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan. Dahi dan wajahnya memar parah. Betis dan sikunya juga mengucurkan darah. Isane yang saat itu masih memakai seragam SMU karakura dipapah seorang pemuda. Justru wajah pemuda yang memapah Isane itu yang membuat jantung Rangiku berdebur.

"masuklah, " kata Rangiku panik sambil membantu pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Isane.

Setelah mendudukan Isane, Rangiku berkari menganbil air panas, lap dan perban.

"Kenapa ini?, " kata Rangiku sekembalinya dari belakang.

"Ga.. Gadis ini tertabrak motor saya. Saya tidak sengaja, saya minta maaf, " kata pemuda tadi.

"Tidak apa apa... " ucap Isane sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kak Rangiku kompres lukamu dulu, Isane, " kata Rangiku.

"Dan... oh ya, terimakasih sudah mengantar Isane pulang. Ibu Isane dokter, tak perlu khawatir, " kata Rangiku. Tiba tiba mata Rangiku menatap si pemuda. Tajam sekali. Begitupula mata si pemuda. Sesaat mereka beradu pandang. Sadar mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, si pemuda berpaling. Rangiku merasa pemuda itu juga menyadari situasi ini. Rangiku melihat ada kijang terperangkap di sudut mata pemuda tampan itu.

Sungguh, Rangiku mengenal pemuda itu. Dia... dia dulu dengan Gin...

"Ahh... Kira Izuru kan?, " kata Rangiku sambil menuding dahi pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang disebut Kira Izuru itu terkejut. Tak ada celah untuk berkelit bagi si rambut kuning ini.

Teman sepermainan Gin sejak kecil... Rangiku ingat pertemuan mereka dulu... saat dia baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih Gin...

"Kira kan?, " ulang Rangiku.

Mendadak keheningan menyelubungi mereka.

Dan air mata Rangiku mulai menggenang...

Bersambung...


	7. Semakin dekat dengan Gin

Siang yang panas, Diamond melenguh... eh... mengeluh ''Duh... gw capek... ni ff kagak kelar kelar...

SILVEEEERRRR, kelarin buruan dehh...''

BRRRRUAAAAGHHH!!!!!

"Minta tinju kiri ato kanan, gw kasih Lo!!!," -Devil mode-

Yak! Sementara Silver ma asistenya yang kurang waras itu berantem (Mungkin akan selesai dua ampe tiga hari lagi) , kita lanjutin ff Kisah Sang Penulis Muda yang akan jadi ff yang... Duh kok jd banyak ngomong gini ya?

Chapter 7

**Masa Lalu...**

"_Kira, ngambek? Marah dengan kakak ?, " Suara lembut Gin mengagetkan bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu. Bocah yang dipanggilnya Kira tadi tak bergeming._

"_Kira kenapa? Ayo, cerita saja pada kakak, " bujuk Gin. Si Bocah masih tak bergeming. Gin terdiam, menunggu jawaban. Perlahan si bocah berambut kuning itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gin dengan mata sayunya._

"_Kak... " panggilnya. Gin tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya, menatap Kira dengan matanya yang terlihat tertutup._

"_Kakak tidak perhatian lagi denganku... " kata Kira, "Apa gara gara kakak perempuan itu... "_

"_Oh... Kira cemburu pada Rangiku... , " kata Gin. Gin kemudian memeluk Kira erat erat, tapi Kira masih tak bergeming._

"_Ayo kakak kenalkan pada Rangiku!, " Gin yang saat itu masih terbalut seragam SMP menarik lengan Kira. Dia mengajak Kira menghampiri Rangiku yang duduk mendengarkan mp3 di bawah pohon._

"_Rangiku, ada yang mau kukenalkan padamu!, " kata Gin bersemangat sambil berlari menarik lengan Kira._

_Rangiku hanya tersenyum, melepas headset di telinganya._

"_Wah, siapa bocah tampan ini?, " katanya riang. Kira memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Gin._

"_Nah, Kira ini namanya Rangiku matsumoto, dan, Rangiku, ini Kira, " kata Gin, memaksa agar Kira mau menjabat tangan Rangiku._

_Terpaksa, Kira menjabat tangan Rangiku, "kira Izuru, " katanya pendek._

"_Nah, sini, " Gin menarik Kira duduk diantara dirinya dan Rangiku, merangkulnya dengan mesra._

"_Kak Gin masih sayang pada Kira. Siapa bilang Kak Gin sudah tidak perhatian lagi denganmu? Kak Rangiku pun juga akan jadi sahabatmu, Kira... " katanya lembut._

_Kira menatap Rangiku._

_"Iya, " kata Rangiku tersenyum. _

_Perlahan raut wajah Kira berubah. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Tersenyum juga._

_Tangan halus Rangiku menyibakkan poni Kira yang nyaris menutupi mata. Diapun tersenyum. Kira membalas senyum itu... Begitu... hangat..._

Rangiku masih tak percaya melihat siapa sosok pemuda di hadapanya. Kegugupan pemuda itu jelas nampak di raut wajahnya. Mata sayunya takkan sanggup menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Kira!, " ulang Rangiku. Suaranya bergetar.

"Kak... Rangiku... " ucapnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Rangiku langsung menghambur, memeluk Kira yang juga memakai seragam SMU di balik Jumper hitamnya.

"Kira... Gin... di mana dia... " kata kata Rangiku nyaris tak terdengar. Kira diam.

"Apa yang kakak..., " Kira tampak bingung.

"Iya! Aku tanya, Gin...dimana dia sekarang?, " kata Rangiku.

"Eh... "Kira tak menjawab. Seolah olah tidak tega melihat pancaran mata Rangiku yang menyiratkan perasaan harap.

"Kira! Jawab kakak!, " desak Rangiku.

"Jangan... jangan... paksa Kira mengatakanya kak, " bisik Kira pelan.

Mata Rangiku membola. _Apa? _Pikirnya.

"Kak Rangiku... Jangan paksa Kira mengatakanya... " ulang Kira

"Memang kenapa?, " Rangiku melepas pelukanya, "Apa yang salah?, "tanya Rangiku .

"Kira tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kak Rangiku sekarang. haruskah Kira jujur pada kak Rangiku tentang kak gin?, " kata pemuda yang separuh wajahnya tertutup rambut itu.

"Gin... ada apa dengan Gin?, " Rangiku nampak panik.

"Kak...jangan paksa Kira mengatakanya... "mata sayu Kira menatap Rangiku, seolah memohon.

Rangiku menarik tangan Kira, meninggalkan Isane yang sejak tadi tak mengerti.

"Kira, lihat ini!, " kata Rangiku, menarik masuk Kira kedalam kamarnya.

"Dia... dia anak Gin..., " Rangiku nyaris menangis menunjukkan anaknya yang tengah terlelap.

Kira terdiam.

"Apa... apa anak tak berdosa ini tak berhak mengetahui ayah kandungnya?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Tapi... " Kira mencoba mengelak.

"Apa Kira ? kakak yakin kau tau sesuatu tentang Gin!, Anak ini anaknya, dan anak ini harus tau apa yang terjadi padanya. kalau aku... aku masih bisa tahan dengan aib ini... tapi anak tak berdosa ini... " Rangiku masih memohon pada Kira. Mata Kira menatap Rangiku .

"kak ?, " tanyanya, "Boleh Kira tau, apa yang akan kak Rangiku lakukan jika bertemu Kak Gin nanti ?, " tanya Kira. Sekarang giliran Rangiku yang membisu. Kata kata Kira seakan hantaman telak baginya.

"Apa?, " Rangiku balik bertanya pada Kira.

"Kira paling tidak suka mengatakan sesuatu dua kali kak, " kata Kira. kata kata Kira sama dengan kalimat yang sering dilontarkan Gin pada menghela nafas, sambil berbalik dia berkata dengan lirih, "Akupun tak tau Kira... jika aku bertemu Gin... aku rasa... aku takkan siap... "

"Lalu, kenapa kak Rangiku mendesakku mengatakan keberadaan kak Gin saat ini. Jika Kira memberitahukanya pada Kak Rangiku, Kira tak yakin Kak Rangiku akan menerima kebenaran ini, " kata Kira. Lagi lagi Rangiku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku masih mencintai Gin... masih... aku yakin Gin meninggalkanku bukan tanpa alasan. Aku kenal Gin. Aku juga kenal kamu, Kira, " kata Rangiku.

Mata Kira meredup melihat Rangiku. Pancaran mata Rangiku seolah menyuarakan rasa pahit yang selama ini sudah ditelanya. Dan Kira pun seolah merasakan rasa itu. Sepertinya persahabatan antara Gin, Kira dan Rangiku masih menggema bahkan sampai detik ini. Kira pun dapat merasakan luka diatas luka yang dialami Rangiku.

"Kira... Kira akan mengantarkan kak Rangiku sampai tempat kak Gin... tapi berjanjilah untuk siap menerima apapun yang terjadi... " akhirnya kata kata itu meluncur dari bibir Kira.

Rangiku cepat berpaling ke arah Kira lagi.

"janji ?, " kata Kira. Rangiku diam. Perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Baik, " kata Rangiku. Rangiku sudah hafal Kira. Kira yang memiliki mata sayu itu tak pernah sedikitpun menyelipkan kebohongan di matanya, bahkan di mulutnya. Pemuda jujur yang sangat baik. Itulah Kira yang dikenal Rangiku selama ini.

"Aku harap ini bukan jebakan, " kata Rangiku memancing.

"Untuk apa Kira menjebak kak Rangiku ?, " tanya Kira. Rangiku tersenyum. Yah... itulah sosok Kira yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok Kira Izuru yang sampai saat inipun masih seorang bocah di mata Rangiku.

"Ingat janji kakak ya... " kata Kira lagi. Rangiku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Isane hanya memandang mereka heran.

"Ada apa sih?, " tanyanya.

"Tidak apa apa, " kata Rangiku sambil meneruskan mengobati luka Isane.

"Jadi... Isane ditinggal kak?, " tanya Kira.

"Tak apa apa, sebentar lagi adik Isane pulang. Ibunya juga, jangan khawatir, " kata Rangiku.

"Nah, " kata Rangiku, "Selesai!. "

Rangiku menyimpan sisa betadine dan perban dan membawanya ke belakang. Setelah itu, dia mengambil tasnya. Tak lupa, kacamata minus waktu itu juga dibawa.

Sambil menghela nafas, pandangan rangiku nanar melihat kacamata itu.

"Gin... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... " desisnya . Terasa ada cairan bening di sudut matanya ketika Rangiku mengingat, betapa pahit hari hari yang harus ditelanya. Rangiku terus berharap lepas dari aib ini, berharap ada seseorang yang mau membersihkan namanya. Rangiku tak mau dia punya predikat perempuan jalang. Memiliki anak tanpa suami...

Sementara Rangiku berharap, Gin, lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi suami Rangiku itu malah pergi...

Ke kegelapan ? Mungkin...

"Kak Rangiku !, " panggil Kira. Rangiku tersentak melihat Kira berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Itu, adik Isane sudah pulang. Kita berangkat ke rumah kak Gin sekarang ?, " tanya Kira.

"Eh, Iya, maaf, " kata Rangiku sambil memasukkan kacamata itu ke tas cokelat miliknya.

"Eh? kak, kacamata ini... " tiba tiba Kira mendekati Rangiku.

"Kamu tau kacamata ini ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak. Kira tak bisa memastikan kak. Kacamata itu kan sudah retak retak. Tapi mirip kacamata kak Gin... " kata Kira

"Benarkah?, " Rangiku nampak kaget.

"Sudahlah kak. Tanyakan saja pada kak Gin nanti, " kata Kira sambil berpaling. Ada kata kata yang batal keluar dari mulut Rangiku. Tapi Rangiku tak berminat lagi menanyakan hal itu pada Kira.

_Sudahlah..._ batinya

"Hanataro, Isane, Kak Rangiku pergi ya. Maaf. Titip si kecil ya, " kata Rangiku sebelum naik ke motor Kira.

"Baik kak, " kata Hanataro.

"Hati hati di rumah ya... " seru Rangiku sebelum akhirnya motor yang ditumpanginya bersama Kira itu melesat di jalanan yang tak terlalu padat.

_Gin..._

_Akhirnya..._

_Kutemukan kau... _

Berasambung...


	8. Tentang Gin

Chapter delapan ? ff ni panjang banget ya...  
Yah.. tapi mau gimana lagi ya...  
Tapi kalian tetap setia kan baca ff gw yang sangat sakti mandraguna sampai sampai mungkin bisa meneparkan seseorang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit...(Tepar gara gara boring)  
Mungkin seperti sebelumnya, masih akan banyak kesalahan kesalahanya, meski gw udah coba memperbaikinya, tapi yang ini insyaallah kesalahan2nya udah ga terlalu kronis lagi...

Antara Gin dan Aizen

Motor yang ditumpangi kira dan Rangiku masih melesat, membelah angin. Rambut Rangiku yang berwarna langit senja itu berkelebat mengikuti kehendak angin. Sudah satu jam sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah Unohana, mereka belum sampai juga ke tempat yang dituju. Rumah yang ditempati Gin.  
"Kak, kita berhenti sebentar ya, " kata Kira pada Rangiku. Rangiku mengangguk, menuruti Kira.  
Motor Kira yang berwarna hitam itu menepi, di halaman sebuah kafe.  
"Kak, maaf, ada yang mau Kira bicarakan pada Kak Rangiku, " kata Kira sambil mematikan mesin.  
"Iya, " kata Rangiku pendek, meski hatinya diliputi penasaran, tapi dia tak sedikitpun bertanya pada Kira.  
Rangiku dan Kira berjalan beriringan ke dalam kafe itu. Kafe kecil bernama 69 kafe. Mereka sengaja memilih satu meja di sudut kafe, yang barangkali akan menjadi pilihan terakhir para pengunjung. Karena letaknya tak strategis.  
"Ada apa Kira?, " tanya Rangiku. Kira tak langsung menjawab. Dia menghela nafas dulu beberapa kali. Seakan menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat berat untuk dikatakan...

"Kak Rangiku, maaf, tapi Kira takut Kak Rangiku benar benar tak bisa menerima kak Gin yang sekarang, " kata Kira pelan.

"Ada apa dengan gin, Kira. Jujurlah pada Kakak, " pinta Rangiku.

"Kira musuhan dengan Kak Gin dari sebulan lalu, karena... "

"Izuru!, " kata kata Kira terputus oleh seruan seseorang. Pundak Kira juga terasa dicengkram. Reflex, Kira menoleh.

"His... Hisagi ??? ," mata Kira terbelalak melihat pemuda berambut cepak yang memiliki tato angka 69 yang artistik di pipinya.

"Hoi!, " kata Pemuda itu.

"Kamu... jangan jangan... Shuu... Shuuhei ?," Seru Rangiku.

"Kak... Matsu ?, " pemuda yang trnyata adalah teman lama Kira itu juga terkejut melihat Rangiku.

"Hei, kamu... "

"Apaan sih Kira ini! Aku yang punya 69 Kafe ini tahu! Kamu tidak menyangka kan? Aku yang tidak naik kelas tiga kali inipun bisa sukses ?, " kata pemuda bernama Shuuhei Hisagi itu.

"Tiga... Tiga kali ???, " Rangiku tampak terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku... setahun lebih muda dari kak Rangiku, " kata Hisagi lagi, "Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kalian di pojokan sih... Kencan ya?, " tanyanya.

"Umm... Bu..."

"Ah iya! kami kencan! Maaf kami nelum sempat pesan apa apa, kami sedang bicara penting soalnya... " potong Rangiku. Pipi Kira agak memerah.

"Ok, akan kukirim waiter kemari, biar kalian bisa memesan sesuatu!, " kata Hisagi sambil bersiap siap pergi.

"His... Tunggu!, " cegah Kira. Hisagi menoleh. Kira membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hisagi.

"Ok!, " kata Hisagi setelah Kira membisikinya. Hisagipun melangkah pergi.

"Teruskan pembicaraan kita!, " kata Rangiku.

"Yah... Kira dan Kak Gin sedang musuhan. Sekitar dua bulan lalu, kak Gin menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan pada Kira. Kak Gin sedang frustasi berat. Gara gara itu... sebulan lalu, Kira mendapati kak Gin mengurung diri di kamar. Ternyata kak Gin... "

"Maaf, " kata seorang waiter yang tiba tiba datang. Lagi lagi kata kata Kira terputus.

"Pesan apa ya?, " kata waiter itu ramah. Kira menghela nafasnya lagi, "Orange jus!, " katanya. Matanya menyiratkan ketidak senangan. Mungkin karena kata katanya terganggu terus.

"Sama!, "kata Rangiku pendek.

"Baiklah, " waiter itu mencatat pesanan mereka dan melangkah pergi.

"Baik, Kira, teruskan, apa yang dilakukan Gin?, " kata Rangiku.

"Awalnya Kira tak menemukan kak Gin di kamarnya. Yang Kira temukan dua botol sake dan... enam! Ah... tidak... bukan enam... tapi banyak sekali gulungan ganja yang sudah dihisap separuh... Kira.... "

"Apa ?, " desis Rangiku, mengatupkan telapak tanganya ke mulut.

"Maaf, kak Rangiku baik baik saja ?, " Kira mulai khawatir dengan Rangiku.

"Tidak... " katanya pelan.

"Dengar, Kira marah sekali. Dan Kira mendapati kak Gin pingsan di kamar mandi. Kira menyeretnya ke kamar. Kira pikir, kak Gin overdosis. Kira khawatir dan sempat berpikir menghubungi rumah sakit. Ketika kak Gin sadar, Kira menamparnya keras keras. Kira marah... Kira kecewa... Kak Gin frustasi karena masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri... " Kira menghntikan ceritanya. Melihat ke arah Rangiku yang pucat pasi.

"Kira... Kira menghajar kak Gin saat itu juga!, " kata Kira meneruskan, "Kak Gin berlumuran darah... Tapi dia tak melawan... tapi..."

_flashback_

_BUAKK!!!_

_"Kak! Kakak kenapa! Jawab Kira kak!!!, " jerit Kira, melontarkan tinjunya ke pelipis Gin._

_"Ahh... Kira... " Gin memegang pelipisnya yang berdarah._

_BUAK!!!_

_Kira membenturkan kepala Gin ke tembok._

_"Ini bukan kak Gin yang selama ini Kira kenal!, " teriak Kira. Mata Kira mulai basah._

_"Jang... jangan... menangis Kira... " desis Gin._

_Kira berniat memukul Gin lagi, tapi Gin berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Kira. Kira tak berdaya._

_"Katakan kak... " desis Kira._

_"Kira... terima... kasih... kau boleh membunuhku disini... atau... carilah aku di ne... ra...ka,"_

_Bruk!_

_Gin jatuh di pelukan Kira._

_"Kaaaak!!!, " jeritan Kira nyaris mengalahkan deru angin yang mengiringi hujan deras siang itu._

_"Menyesallah... " hanya itu kata kata yang sempat didengar Kira dari mulut Gin._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Kira menelpon ambulans. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Bahwa sosok Gin yang selama ini adalah sahabatnya, bahkan lebih dari seorang kakak bagi Kira, ternyata tak lebih dari pecundang yang terpuruk... atau sengaja menjatuhkan diri dalam pusaran gelap narkotik... Tidak... tidak... tidak mungkin._

_Suara nyaring sirine ambulans menjerit. Membawa tubuh kurus Gin di dalamnya. Kira menyaksikan ambulans itu melaju di tengah gerimis. Dia tak mau... takkan pernah sudi melihat wajah Gin lagi. Kira begitu terpukul atas apa yang terjadi. Sekalipun Kira sangat menyayangi Gin... sekalipun Gin adalah orang yang paling ia cintai seperti kakaknya sendiri... tapi..._

"Kira terlalu terguncang... " desis Kira mengakhiri ceritanya.

Wajah Rangiku pucat pasi, sekali lagi, darahnya terasa sungsang. Rangiku menyeret nafasnya.

"Kira tau, Kira terlalu kejam jika menceritakan ini pada Kak Rangiku. Kira menyiksa batin kak Rangiku. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada Kak Rangiku sendiri yang melihat kondisi kak Gin sekarang... " kata Kira.

"Kira... kau bilang kau marahan sama Gin kan ? Itu artinya kau belum pernah ke tempat Gin kan ?, " kata Rangiku. Kira mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, darimana Kira bisa menyimpulkan kondisi Gin?," kata Rangiku.

Kira terdiam, "kira tidak tau pasti... " desisnya kemudian.

"Kak Rangiku ingin dengar detailnya dari mulut Gin, " kata Rangiku lagi.

"Terlalu menyakitkan kak... " kata Kira pelan, memandang wajah cantik Rangiku. Rangiku membalas tatapan Kira. Perlahan, ia menghela nafas.

"Kak Rangiku tau... " Rangiku memandang jendela kafe itu. _Gin..._ desisnya dalam hati

"Kak, kalau kakak dengar ini, kakak akan mengerti... " kata Kira tiba tiba.

"Eh? Kira... "

Rangiku belum sempat mengatakan apa apa pada Kira, tiba tiba, dari speaker yang tertempel di dinding kafe itu mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang sangat dikenal Rangiku...

_Anta wa itsudemo Atashi yuki saki wo Tsugezu de kieseru, Doushite ? ..._

"Fu... Fuyu... No Hanabi ?, " seakan tak percaya, Rangiku menatap Kira. Kira hanya tersenyum.

"Renungkanlah dari hati kakak yang paling dalam... " katanya lirih.

_Sono toki dake sou omotteru__  
__  
__ Anta no warui kuse__  
__  
__Tama ni miseru hontou no emi__  
__  
__Atashi wo doushitai no?__  
__  
__  
__ Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?__  
__ Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?__  
__Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo__  
__ Yokatta no ni zannen ya__  
__ Shinjirannai__  
__  
__  
__ BOKU to auta hi ga KIMI no tanjoubi ya__  
__Shirankattan yattara ee yaro?__  
__  
__ Sou iu toko kirai na no yo__  
__Anta no warui kuse__  
__Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba__  
__Maru de fuyu no hanabi__  
__  
__ Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?__  
__ Sute neko hiroi mata sutete__  
__ Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii__  
__ Itsudemo owari wa__  
__ Gomen na__  
__ Baka mitai_

_  
__ Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?__  
__ Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?__  
__Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo__  
__Yokatta no ni zannen ya__  
__ Naoranai no ne__  
__Fuyu no hanabi__  
__Fuyu no hanabi__  
__Fuyu no hanabi_

Rangiku menajamkan pendengaranya. Mencoba memutar memori masa lalunya dengan Gin tentang lagu ini. Gin memang jahat... dia pergi, tapi tak pernah memberitau kemana ia akan pergi...

Lagu itu terus mengalir... mengalun... merasuk setiap celah rapuh yang tersisa di hati Rangiku... Memberontak... menghancurkan setiap keberanian Rangiku... mengingatkanya pada...

"Gin... "

**(Yang pasti belum...) TAMAT **

** Diamond : Dengerin ya, Sil, terakhir kali aku cek review... perasaan ada yang nanya 'Gin itu kemana sih?', kok kamu ga jawab sekalian di chapter ini sih???**

**Silver : Please sabar ampe akhir chapter kalau mau tau Gin kemana...**

**Emerald : Gin mati kan ???**

**Silver : Enak aja lu bilang!!! Gin idup kok ! Lagian gw bisa dilaknat ma Tite Kubo en sama penggemar GinRan di luar sana kalau sampai misahin mereka. Seneng lu kalu gw dimakan idup idup???**

**Emerald + Diamond : Seneng bangeeeetttt !!!!!**

**Silver : Temme Lu pade !!!!**


	9. saksi cinta Gin ?

Chapter 9 ????

Silver tu lagi stress kali yak? Ampe ampe ff dah sepanjang ini ga diringkas. Panjangin dikit isinya ato apa kek...

Ya... namanya juga Silver...

Chapter 9

**Saksi Cinta Gin ???**

Rangiku dan Kira menandaskan minuman masing masing, kemudian beranjak.

"Biar kakak yang bayar, " kata Rangiku.

"Tapi... "

"Tidak apa apa Kira, anggap saja ucapan terimakasih kakak, "

"Terimakasih untuk apa?,"

"Untuk lagu Fuyu no Hanabi yang sudah kamu request... "

"Eh?, " pipi Kira jadi bersemu merah. Ternyata Rangiku sudah tau, kalau dia memang sengaja minta diputarkan lagu itu pada Hisagi. Rangiku tertawa melihat paras Kira yang mendadak berubah.

"Kenakalan mu tak berubah, " katanya.

"Habis Kira bingung mau bilang apa pada kak Rangiku. Kira pikir, lebih baik kalau kak Rangiku yang memikirkannya sendiri dari hati kak Rangiku, " kata Kira. Rangiku tersenyum. Kehangatan persahabatan mereka -Sekali lagi- terasa begitu kentara.

"Aku berhutang padamu Kira, " bisik Rangiku.

"Wajah bahagia kak Rangiku sudah cukup untuk membayarnya, " Kira balas berbisik.

"Baiklah, " kata Rangiku. Mereka beriringan menuju kasir.

"Hei, mesra sekali... " goda Hisagi.

"Apaan sih!, " balas Kira.

"Ngomong ngomong, Shuuhei, terimasih ya, " kata Rangiku.

"Untuk apa kak ?, " tanya Hisagi, pura pura bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah, " kata Rangiku cepat.

"He he, buat kak Matsu, apa sih yang tidak?, " Hisagi tersenyum ke arah Rangiku.

"Shuuhei, lain kali aku bunuh kau kalau berani mendiskon namaku ! Namaku Matsumoto! Awas kalau memanggiku Matsu lagi, " canda Rangiku.

"Ah, kak Matsu ini apaan sih!, " Hisagi tertawa.

Sekali lagi, meski sesaat, Rangiku bisa mengelupaskan rasa sakit itu dari hatinya....

Motor yang ditumpangi Kira dan Rangiku kembali melaju, melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat yang entah seperti apa, dan entah apa yang akan ada di sana.

Hempasan angin yang sangat keras menerpa wajah Rangiku. Nafasnya agak sesak. Rambut keemasan yang membingkai wajahnya kembali berkibar, mengikuti kehendak angin.

Kadang kadang wajah Gin yang sepintas mirip ular itu terbayang. Terbingkai helai helai keperakan yang dulu... dulu sekali... juga berkibar semau angin. Tampan... tapi juga... menyakitkan... membuatnya takut...

Lamunan Rangiku terhenti saat hempasan angin di wajahnya sudah tak sekeras tadi. Artinya Kira melambatkan laju motornya.

"Kira ?, " tanyanya memastikan.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kak, " katanya pelan.

Entah kenapa detak jantung Rangiku tak senormal tadi. Terasa agak sesak juga. Gin... haruskah Rangiku bertemu denganya sekarang ?

Tangan Rangiku mengepal. Apakah satu atau beberapa pukulan sanggup menyadarkan Gin ?

Kira menghentikan motornya di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih.

"Di sini kak, " katanya sambil mematikan mesin.

Rangiku turun, sembari merapikan kembali rambutnya yang bergelombang, ia bertanya, "Jadi... disini ?, "

"Ya... ini dulunya rumah kakek Yamamoto. Tapi sejak kakek Yamamoto meninggal, rumah ini kosong. Setahu Kira, kak Gin menyembunyikan para buronan bandar bandar narkotik Karakura di rumah ini kak, " kata Kira.

"Kalau kau tau kenapa tidak melaporkan keberadaan mereka pada polisi ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Apa untungnya kak ? Lagipula kalau Kira lapor, kakak pikir, kak Gin tidak ikut kena ?, " katanya agak ketus.

Rangiku mengerutkan kening.

"Apa Kira baca surat kabar Karakura saat memuat berita Aizen ? Aizen membuat pengakuan bahwa Gin tidak terlibat di komplotanya, dan polisi tidak menemukan bukti keterlibatan Gin kan ? lalu... "

"Bukan tidak menemukanya kak, " potong Kira, "Tapi bukti keterlibatan kak Gin sengaja dihapus !, "

"Tapi... "

"Kira tau semua hubungan kak Gin dengan para pengedar narkotik itu, termasuk bandar besar mereka, Aizen ! Kira tau semuanya, mereka punya hubungan yang sangat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari hubungan kak Rangiku dengan kak Gin. Jika seseorang dengan seseorang yang lainya, otomatis akan tumbuh rasa saling memiliki antara mereka. Tidak mungkin kan, Aizen melibatkan kak Gin yang sudah lama sekali jadi sahabatnya, sedangkan kak Gin sendiri tidak salah apa apa ?," kata Kira.

"Melindungi penjahat adalah pekerjaan penjahat !," Rangiku masih berkeras kepala.

"Kakak rela? kakak rela anak kakak tau bahwa ayahnya adalah penjahat ? Anak kak Rangikulah yang nantinya akan menganggung aib itu kak! Kak Ran..."

"Ugh... Kira... " Tiba tiba wajah Rangiku memucat. Ada rasa sakit yang entah darimana menyergap dadanya.

"Kira... sakit... " Rangiku memegang dadanya. Terasa sakit...

"Kakak ?!, " Kira panik. Dia segera menahan tubuh Rangiku.

"Maaf... maafkan Kira... " katanya pelan. Kira memapah tubuh Rangiku ke beranda rumah itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa apa. Kira langsung membuka pintu rumah itu dan membawa Rangiku ke dalam, mendudukanya di kursi sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Kak Giiiin !!!, " Kira berteriak.

"Tak apa apa Kira... " bisik Rangiku.

"Kak Giiiin !!!," Kira mengulang teriakanya. Tak ada sahutan.

"Maaf, Kira cari kak Gin dulu ya... " Kira langsung berbalik, melangkah ke ruang belakang. Tapi langkah Kira terhenti di depan sebuah lemari kaca.

Ada semacam memo yang tertempel di sana.

_Gin pergi. Pulang nanti malam. Kunci rumah hilang._

_Ttd : Gin Ichm._

Panik, Kira berbalik lagi ke Rangiku.

"Kira bawa ke dokter ya kak, " katanya.

"Tidak apa apa Kira... " kata Rangiku lagi.

"Maaf kak, Bukan maksud Kira untuk menyakiti kak Rangiku, " Tatapan Kira menyiratkan satu tatapan penyesalan.

"Kak Rangiku paham Kira... " Kata Rangiku, menarik tangan Kira. Kira duduk di samping Rangiku.

"Kak Gin sedang pergi kak. Kak Rangiku mau menunggunya ?, " tanya Kira.

"Ya, tidak apa apa kok. Terimakasih ya Kira, sudah membawa kak Rangiku sampai sini, " kata Rangiku, tersenyum. Kira membalas senyuman itu.

"Kira, bisa kau ceritakan sesuatu tentang Gin ?, " tiba tiba Rangiku bertanya.

"Kak Gin? Kak Rangiku takkan mempercayai kata kata Kira, " kata Kira.

"Kira lupa ya, siapa kak Rangiku ? Kak Rangiku sahabatmu Kira... apa yang perlu kau sembunyikan dari kak Rangiku?, " tanya Rangiku, lembut.

"Ah... di satu sisi, Kira merasa bahwa Kira menyayangi kak Rangiku dan juga kak Gin, jadi memang salah jika Kira menyembunyikan semuanya, tapi ada satu sisi lain di hati Kira yang berontak. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan sedikitpun kata kata. Mungkin... Kira takut... " bisik Kira.

"Iya... kak Rangiku mengerti... " Rangiku berkata lembut lagi, sembari tanganya membelai rambut Kira.

Angin berhenbus, melolong di luar. Mengalunkan satu nada nada serupa erangan. Dinginya merasuk sampai ke celah belulang. Perlahan Rangiku merasa langit menagis. Tetes air hujan mulai mengguyur dunia. Bumi perlahan ditelan kegelapan, digelayuti mendung hitam. Simponi alam yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kak, dingin ya ?, " tanya Kira.

"Tidak apa apa Kira, " kata Rangiku. Kira melepas jumper hitamnya yang bertuliskan 'wabisuke' dan mengulurkanya pada Rangiku.

"Pakai ini kak, jacket jeans seperti itu takkan cukup menahan hawa sedingin ini, " kata Kira. Terdengar begitu tulus.

"Jacket jeans ini memang takkan kuat menahan hawa dingin. Tapi seragam SMU tipis seperti itu lebih tak bisa menahan hawa dingin lagi Kira, " kata Rangiku. Kira tersenyum, memakai kembali jumpernya, tanpa mengatakan apa apa lagi pada Rangiku.

Mata Rangiku melayang ke arah jendela. Tak ada tirai, tak ada kerai yang membatasinya. Rangiku bisa mendengar seruan hujan, tapi tak bisa melihatnya. Bumi sudah ditelan gelap. Tak ada satupun bintang yang menampakkan sinarnya di atas sana. Bahkan deru mesin motorpun tak terdengar. Hanya erangan angin yang merasuk, menyayat gendang telinga Rangiku.

"Kapan ya Gin pulang... " desis Rangiku.

"Kak, Kira tau kak Rangiku merindukan kak Gin, " kata Kira, "Kira juga rindu. Sabar ya kak. "

"Iya, kakak tau Kira, " kata Rangiku.

"Kak, Kira yakin kak Rangiku akan terkejut melihat ini !, " tiba tiba Kira melonjak, berbalik dan melangkah, memasuki satu ruangan. Rangiku mengikutinya, "Ada apa, Kira ?, " tanyanya.

"Kak, lihat, " Kira mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul biru lazuardi semburat keperakan bergambar butiran salju. Rangiku sempat tertegun melihat buku yang dipegang Kira.

"Kira... itu kan... " Rangiku berdesis.

"Ini antologi puisi kak Rangiku kan ?, " kata Kira, mendekati Rangiku.

"Ini yang original kak, bahkan ada profil dan tandatangan kak Rangiku, " kata Kira lagi.

"kakak tau ini artinya apa ?, " tanya Kira.

"Entahlah... "

"Artinya, kak Gin masih mencintai kak Rangiku. Puisi ini berisi seluruh dendam yang sudah kak Rangiku dekap selama ini, Puisi tentang 'balada sedih sepasang kekasih dibawah purnama' dan 'hamburan kelopak cinta yang sirna', semuanya adalah pelampiasan kak Rangiku pada kak Gin kan ? Kak Gin memiliki ini karena kak Gin mencintai kak Rangiku. Kak Gin ingin tau isi hati kak Rangiku selama ini, " kata Kira.

"Darimana kamu tau, Kira, " selidik Rangiku, takut kalau ini hanyalah jebakan Gin.

"Kak Gin yang mengatakanya pada Kira, " kata Kira.

Rangiku agak terkejut, langsung tanganya menarik leher baju Kira, "kapan ? Apa yang dikatakanya ?, " tanyanya.

"Kakak ingin tau ?, " kata Kira. Dia langsung berbalik. Cengkeraman Rangiku terlepas.

"Lihat ! Kakak lihat dengan mata Kakak sendiri, " kata Kira sambil membuka sebuah lemari. Rangiku sempat sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam lemari tua bercat cokelat itu.

"Kak Gin bilang, 'Aku hanyalah binatang dari masa lalu, jika tuhan tak menghendaki nafasku di dunia ini lagi, semua ini adalah saksi yang akan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku masih mencintai Rangiku'. Kira ingat jelas bagaimana kak Gin mengatakan semua itu, " kata Kira, kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"Jika... tuhan tak menghendaki nafasnya di dunia ini lagi... maka...maka semua ini adalah saksi yang akan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Gin mencintaiku ?, " Rangiku berkata dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

Dipandanginya semua buku buku yang tersampul rapi tertata begitu rajin di dalam lemari itu. Tangan Rangiku meraih satu. Buku tebal berwarna fucshia berpadu dengan turquoise, dengan sampul bening.

_Antologi Puisi 3 -Kenangan berdarah di malam badai ~ Rangiku Matsumoto _

Rangiku meraih satu lagi, buku bersampul bening dengan cover berwarna senja. Satu lagi, buku agak tebal berwarna aqua semburat keunguan. Semuanya bertuliskan nama Rangiku. Semua antologi puisi buatan Rangiku. Dan Gin memilikinya mulai dari jilid pertama sampai bahkan jilid keenam. Bahkan antologi puisi lain yang memuat puisi cinta Rangiku, sampai tumpukan majalah yang memuat semua karya sastra Rangiku.

Lalu, mata Rangiku nanar, memandang selembar kertas bertuliskan sebuah cerpen. _Badai di musim semi ._ Judul sederhana yang dulu pernah melejitkan nama Rangiku ke saentero Jepang saat lomba sastra. Itu adalah karya sastra pertama Rangiku saat SMP. Gin memilikinya... semuanya...

Rangiku merasa ada yang mencekik lehernya. Sakit... sekali...

Apa maksud kata kata yang diucapkanya pada Kira... Rangiku ingin tau...

"Apa maksudnya... "

**_Mataku terbuka malam itu, _**

**_yang kutatap pertama adalah salju_**

**_Terasa masih ada tapak tapak kepergianmu _**

**_Pagi aku bangun dari mimpi _**

**_Yang kutatap petama langit lazuardi_**

**_Teringat saat mereka pernah jadi saksi_**

**_Dari tidur siangku aku terjaga_**

**_Yang kutatap pertama dahan sakura_**

**_Terasa masih ada sisa hamburan kelopak cinta_**

**_Sore ku nikmati hikari senja_**

**_yang kudengar pertama irama harmonia_**

**_Lagu yang kau lantunkan untuk kita _**

Bersambung....

Silver : Yang ini lumayan panjang kan ?

Diamond : Ya... abis reviewer pada ngejar ngejar suruh cepet cepet apdet sih...

Silver : Ya makanya aku cepet apdet, hmmm aku juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah pada review... buat Yoruichi, Chen, mss Dhyta, ASHOUDAN ZIMMER (Kenapa sih kalau nulis nama itu pasti pake hurup besar ? ga takut diprotes yang punya nama apa ?) , your Frenemy and yang lainya... Arigato minna !

Emerald : Biasain pake kata -san dong dibelakang nama !

Silver : Cerewet, sapa suruh lu keluar ??? masuk lagi sana !

Emerald : Gw punya hak buat ikut ngisi halaman ini dong...

Silver : Ooo... bandel ya ! Awas ! Hineko !!!!!

Emerald : Kyaaa... ampyuuuun...


	10. Gin ?

Chapter 10...

panjang banget ya ???

kok gw mesti bilang gitu yach ?

Ya... oke, lanjuttt....

**Gin Ichimaru ???**

_Kalau saja... kalau saja aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini..._

_Aku mencoba memahami perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya... Tapi kau terlalu sulit dimengerti. Akupun tak tau... aku membencimu, atau aku membenci diriku sendiri yang telah membencimu..._

Rangiku merasa terganggu dengan kata kata itu. Kata kata itu datang dari hatinya sendiri, tapi Rangiku merasa kata kata itu datang jauh mengema dari dasar kegelapan...

"hhh...hhh... " Rangiku merasa nafasnya sesak. Apa ini... pikirnya agak kaget. Terasa ada kelembutan menjalari setiap urat tubuhnya. Mata Rangiku terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Rangiku mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

_Aku dan Kira pergi ke rumah Gin... ya... lalu Kira membawaku ke kamar yang dipenuhi buku buku itu... ya... lalu... Kenapa sekarang..._

Rangiku merasa diselimuti kehangatan yang sangat hangat. Terasa ada wangi ganjil yang merasuk hidungnya.

_Mungkin tentang Hisagi, tentang Fuyu no Hanabi... dan tentang buku buku itu... hanya mimpi..._ batin Rangiku_, sekarang aku berada di tempat tidurku di apartemen... ya... mungkin semua itu hanya mimpi... Ya... hanya mimpi... aku terlalu lelah sampai sampai memimpikan itu semua..._

"Rangiku, kamu kenapa ?, " Rangiku mendengar suara yang terasa tidak asing di telinganya. Agak terkejut, dia mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan.

_Ah... iya... aku berada di apartemenku... aku hanya berhalusinasi... sampai sampai mendengar suara..._

Rangiku terlonjak mendadak.

"GIN ?!, " pekiknya.

Mata Rangiku belum bisa terbiasa dengan kegelapan ini. Kepalanya terasa berat. Perlahan ia menaruh lagi kepalanya diatas bantal.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar... " desisnya, entah pada siapa. Rangiku merasa ada seseorang yang menyelimutinya. Begitu... hangat...

_Apa yang terjadi padaku... tentang Kira dan semua yang kulalui sebelum ini... bukan mimpi... bukan... lalu kalau itu semua bukan mimpi... aku... aku ada dimana... benarkah yang tadi itu suara Gin ?_

Kepala Rangiku masih terasa sakit. Entah dari mana, ada sepasang tangan yang tiba tiba memeluk tubuh Rangiku. Rangiku kaget. Ada desahan nafas tepat di telinganya.

Rangiku hampir saja berbalik menghantam orang itu, jika saja dia tidak melihat sedikit cahaya dari langit yang mulai terang yang muncul dari sebuah celah ruangan itu, memantul pada sesuatu yang berwarna abu abu keperak perakan.

Rangiku menahan tanganya. Wangi yang agak lain itu menusuk hidungnya lagi. Wangi yang sangat lembut. Dan tahulah Rangiku bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Gin... " desisnya lirih, mencoba memastikan.

"Rangiku... kamu kenapa... " suara itu menggema.

DEG!

Jantung Rangiku berdetak lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

_Perasaan ini..._

"Aku tanya, kamu kenapa... " suara itu terdengar lagi.

Langit mulai memucat sersapu semburat keemasan cahaya matahari. Samar samar Rangiku bisa melihat sebentuk wajah.

"Gin... " desisnya. Yakin. Rangiku yakin bahwa yang ada di hadapanya itu adalah lelaki yang dicarinya selama ini. Laki laki yang telah mengotorinya dengan nafsu. Laki laki yang telah menjejalkan semua penderitaan wanita di tenggorokanya. Senyumnya...

"Kamu aneh... kenapa diam saja, Rangiku ?, " kata Gin. Entah karena merasa terguncang atau kaget, wajah Rangiku pucat pasi. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah sosok itu. Ini... dia sosok yang selama ini dicintai Rangiku...

"Aku... " kata Rangiku bergetar, "Aku mimpi apa... "

"kamu tidak mimpi. Aku menemukan mu ketiduran di ruang tamu, makanya aku bawa kamu... "

Bruakk !!!

Rangiku melayangkan kepalan tanganya tepat ke pelipis Gin.

"Argh !, " pekiknya.

"Aku... aku... " kata kata Rangiku tertahan.

"AKU HAMIL DAN ANAKKU LAHIR TANPA AYAH !!! AKU DAN ANAKKU HARUS MENAGGUNG MALU KARENA TERNYATA LAKI LAKI YANG HARUSNYA MENJADI AYAHNYA TERNYATA TAK LEBIH DARI PECUNDANG !!! AKU MENCARIMU SAMPAI SINI, DAN KETIKA AKU BANGUN, AKU SUDAH ADA DI RANJANG YANG SAMA DENGANMU !!! APA SEKARANG AKU TAK PANTAS JIKA MARAH !!! AKU... "

Teriakan Rangiku terhenti mendadak. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pergelangan tanganya ditahan Gin. Wajah berbingkai rambut keperakan itu akhirnya bisa terlihat jelas seiring dengan naiknya matahari ke langit.

"Kau pantas marah... " kata Gin, terdengar tulus.

"Aku... aku... aku takut... " desis Rangiku.

"Rangiku, kamu demam, badanmu panas sekali tadi malam, sebaiknya tidurlah lagi, " kata Gin. Makhluk di hadapan Rangiku ini tersenyum ke arahnya. Rangiku tertegun.

_Jangan ya Tuhan... jangan biarkan ini terjadi dua kali..._

"Maafkan aku, tapi Kira sudah menceritakan semuanya. Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun, " kata Gin lagi.

Rangiku berbaring, tapi mata keemasanya tak lepas dari wajah Gin.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?, " katanya pelan, "Ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama... kenapa kau malah bertingkah seolah olah tak ada apa apa diantara kita,"

"apa maksudmu ?, " Gin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus mengintrogasimu dari mana... " kata Rangiku

"Tidak masalah... anggap saja aku berhutang penjelasan padamu, Rangiku, " kata Gin. Kata kata yang membuat Rangiku seakan tak percaya.

"Penjelasan yang mana ?, " Tanya Rangiku.

"Yang manapun itu, yang pasti itu akan membuatmu lega. Tentang apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini, dan tentang alasanku meninggalkanmu... alasan kenapa aku tak mau menemui anakku, dan alasan alasan lainya, termasuk 'pengakuan' dan 'fitnah' yang direkayasa oleh si keparat bermata empat itu !, " Kata Gin. Rangiku tertegun. Keparat bermata empat ? Aizenkah ?

"Apa yang... " Kata kata Rangiku terhenti saat Gin menyentuh bibirnya.

"Percayalah.... aku yang sekarang bukan aku yang dulu lagi... aku yang sekarang adalah aku yang lain... jadi bagaimanapun juga... aku harus melakukan sesuatu padamu. Setidaknya, ini jadi semacam kompensasi... karena kau takkan pernah menemukan 'Gin' yang selama ini kau kenal lagi... " Kata Gin sambil menyibakkan selimut yang menyelubungi dirinya. Gin turun dari ranjang itu dan melangkah keluar.

Rangiku terpaku. Kata kata Gin barusan... apa artinya... apa maknanya... Inikah yang disebut 'Gin' yang lain yang dikatakan Kira ?

Tanpa sadar Rangiku meraba lehernya. Merinding...

_Ya tuhan ini pertemuan pertamaku dengan Gin setelah sekian lama... tapi kenapa... kenapa aku merasa..._

BERSAMBUNG

Diamond : Pendek amet ?

Silver : Please... emang cuman ini ide yang kemaren transit di pale gw...


	11. Hutang yang terbayar

chapter... 11 ??? whatz ? panjang juga ya...

Ehmm...MULAI !

**HUTANG YANG TERBAYAR**

Rangiku masih terkulai tak berdaya di tempat tidur itu. Matanya hanya menatap langit langit kamar yang sudah kecokelatan. Gin.... diakah... diakah yang barusan ini bicara padanya...

"Halusinasikah ini... " gumam Rangiku.

**Mengais kepastian, namun apa daya, tak berujung harapan**

**Tonggak Hozukimaru seolah roboh, tak kuasa lagi menumpu**

**Seakan ada kekal kegelapan menunggu**

**Terbuka menanti langkahku**

**Masuk kesana dengan sejuta penyesalan**

**Lantas aku berkata 'ini cinta tak semestinya'...**

"Salah... salah ya, kalau aku ada dalam cinta yang tak semestinya ini... " Rangiku berkata lirih. Matanya menatap langit langit kamar itu.

"Apa... apakah kegelapan itu memang Tuhan ciptakan untuk aku dan anakku... lantas, tempat apa yang tuhan ciptakan untuk Gin... untuk lelaki yang telah membelenggu aku dalam cinta yang tak semestinya itu... " tatapan Rangiku masih menatap lurus ke atas.

"Aku menyesal... " kata Rangiku pelan.

"Ya, menyesallah. Menyesallah kau harus terbelenggu ikatan yang tak seharusnya terjadi ini, " Gin menyahut dari arah pintu. Rangiku agak terkejut, lalu mengarahkan pandanganya ke asal suara.

Gin berdiri di sana. Tersenyum. Wajahnya masih wajahnya yang dulu, masih bertepi helai helai rambut keperakan, dan masih menyiarkan kehangatan...

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Rangiku, " katanya sambil mendekati Rangiku, "Maaf... aku memang telah banyak membuatmu menderita. Akulah yang menyesal. Menyesali kebodohanku di masa lalu, "

"Tak masalah... lagipula kau kan masih berhutang penjelasan padaku... " kata Rangiku. Tangan hangat Gin membelai rambut panjang Rangiku yang laksana ombak itu.

"aku masih mencintaimu... " katanya pelan.

"Aku juga... " Rangiku tersenyum, membalas tatapan Gin.

"Badanmu masih panas, minum obat dulu ya, " Gin meraih butiran obat di meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Bangun sayang, " katanya sambil mengangkat kepala Rangiku, kemudian menyandarkanya.

Gin menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih pada Rangiku.

"Ayo minum. Kalau kau tidak sembuh hari ini juga, kita tidak bisa menjemput anak kita, " kata Gin, membuat Rangiku hampir tersedak.

"Apa... kau bilang ?, " tanyanya memastikan.

"ya, aku bilang, kita tak bisa menjemput anak kita, " kata Gin.

"kau serius, mau menjemput anakmu hari ini jga ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Ya, aku rindu pada anakku. Seharusnya kan aku ada di sampingmu waktu kau melahirkanya. Tapi aku malah pergi... yah, bagaimanapun juga anak yang kau kandung itu kan anakku. Ada semacam ikatan batin antara aku denganya... " kata Gin.

"Yah... " Rangiku menelan obat yang tadi diberikan Gin. Ketika obat itu mengalir ke tenggorokanya, Rangiku merasa pahit yang luar biasa.

_Ya... seperti inilah rasa pahit yang sudah kau jejalkan kedalam hidupku Gin... _desis Rangiku dalam hati.

"Terimakasih... " kata Rangiku tulus. Gin tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemesraan yang terbuai dalam rindu sepasang insan ini mulai terasa. Ikatan batin yang menghubungkan cinta mereka sangat kentara. Rangiku merasa kehangatan yang sangat lain. Wangi ganjil yang selalu tersiar dari tubuh Gin itu juga mulai tercium.

"Gin... kamu bukan manusia... " kata Rangiku pelan.

"Yah... terserah... " kata Gin.

"kamu malaikat, " Rangiku menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Gin.

"Sekarang kau boleh bilang aku malaikat, tapi entah kalau kau nanti tau yang sesungguhnya tentang aku, " kata Gin, membelai rambut Rangiku.

"baiklah... " Rangiku menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap belaian Gin.

_Perasaan apa ini... aku selalu... aku selalu berkata kalau aku sangat membenci Gin... tapi sekarang... aku... aku..._

Rangiku meraung raung dalam hati. jiwanya gundah. Terasa menyesal, terasa marah, terasa bahagia...

Rangiku terlalu lelah. Tenggorokanya tercekat. Perlahan matanya dikuasai kegelapan. Rangiku tertidur, terlelap dalam rengkuhan lelaki yang dicintainya...

"Tidurlah... aku akan tetap di sini... " samar samar Rangiku mendengar desisan Gin di telinganya.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rangiku merasa ada suara senda gurau. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Langit langitkamar kusam tempatnya tidur bersama Gin tadi.

"Apa yang... " Rangiku bangkit. Diusapnya dahinya yang berkeringat. Kepalanya lebih ringan daripada tadi pagi. Obat yang diberi Gin manjur juga. Suhu tubuh Rangiku mulai turun.

"gin... " panggilnya pelan. Rangiku mendengar suara Gin yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Kira. Rangiku bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Dibukanya pintu bercat cokelat tua yang membatasi kamar dengan ruang tamu itu.

"Gin... " panggilnya lagi.

"hai, sudah baikan Rangiku ?, " Gin yang saat itu tengah mengacak acak rambut Kira menghentikan aksinya, lalu menatap ke arah Rangiku.

"ya... terimakasih... "kata Rangiku, "Kira, sudah tidak marahan lagi kan dengan Kak Gin ?,"

"Tidak kak, "jawab Kira.

Gin bangkit. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Rangiku, kemari, " katanya. Rangiku mendekati Gin.

"Iya, Gin, " sahut Rangiku.

"Ini, kalau kau mau mandi, " Gin menyodorkan lipatan handuk, shampo, sabun mandi dan sikat gigi yang masih baru pada Rangiku.

"Ya, terimakasih. Kau baik sekali Gin... " kata Rangiku.

"Tentu. Apa yang tidak untuk istriku ini... " kata kata Gin mengejutkan Rangiku.

"Istri kau bilang ?, "katanya.

"Tentu... " Gin tersenyum, "Cepat mandi, nanti kita jemput anak kita, " katanya.

Rangiku terpaku, "Gin kamu... "

"Ayolah, cepat. Kalau kau cepat, aku masih punya waktu untuk membayar hutangku, " kata Gin.

"hutang apa ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Hutang penjelasan. Tentang aku, tentang alasan yang selama ini tersembunyi antara aku dengan Aizen, Antara aku dan kehidupanku di masa lalu, tentang... yah, makanya ayo cepat. Kamu sudah sembuh kan, " Tiba tiba Gin menaruh punggung tanganya ke dahi Rangiku.

"Yah... " Rangiku menatap Gin. Gin berpaling, lantas Rangiku mengerutkan kening.

_Ekspresi Gin yang seperti itu... ekspresi apa itu.... _batinya.

Rangiku menikmati saat bulir bulir bening mulai membasahi tubuh sintalnya. Perlahan rambutnya yan berwarna senja itu juga basah. Badanya terasa segar kembali. sesekali wajah Gin melintas ke kepalanya.

"Gin.. kaukah Gin yang selama ini kukenal ?, " gumamnya.

Entah kenapa, ada semacam rindu yang membayangi jiwanya. Rindu yang selama ini menggentayanginya. Ahh... kalau saja rindu itu terobati...

Rangiku cepat cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Selesai mandi, Rangiku membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi, dan mengulurkan tanganya, berniat mengambil pakaianya yang ia gantung dekat pintu kamar mandi itu.

Wajah Rangiku mendadak pucat ketika tanganya tak menemukan pakaianya. Rangiku mengintip sedikit. Sungguh, pakaianya sudah lenyap.

"Ginkah... yang mengambilnya... " gumamnya. Perasaan was was mulai membayanginya. Jantungnya bertalu talu.

"Ini perangkap... " Rangiku mendekap mulutnya, curiga.

"Apa Gin sengaja mengambil pakaianku... " gumanya lagi .

Tak ada pilihan, Rangiku hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang tadi diberi Gin untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"semoga Gin tidak bernafsu lagi seperti dulu, " harap Rangiku, mulai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan khawatir.

Rangiku melangkah menuju kamar Gin, berharap bisa menemukan pakaianya. Jangankan pakaianya, Gin dan Kira pun tak ada. Rangiku masuk ke kamar Gin. Kosong.

"Di mana... di mana Gin... " katanya pelan. Masuk ke kamar Gin dengan hati hati.

BRAKK !!!

Pintu tertutup. Reflex, Rangiku menoleh. Dilihatnya Gin berdiri di belakang pintu, Tersenyum. Tanganya menggenggam celana panjang jeans, jacket jeans, tank top biru laut, sabuk biru tua, dan sepasang sepatu. Itu semua pakaian Rangiku.

"Gin, kembalikan, " pintanya sambil mendekati Gin.

"Pintar sekali... " Gin berkata dengan lembut, lalu, dengan sekali gerakan, Gin mendorong Rangiku hinggan jatuh terbaring di ranjang.

"apa yang kamu... " kata kata Rangiku tertahan, ia sadar, jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, maka handuknya akan tersingkap.

"nah, kamu... tubuhmu jadi milikku lagi sekarang... " Gin mendekati Rangiku, merengkuhnya.

_Ini... perangkap... jangan... ya Tuhan... jangan biarkan ini terjadi lagi..._ jerit Rangiku dalam hati.

"Le... PASKAAAAANNN !!!!, " Rangiku menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Rangiku tau, sedikit saja ia bergerak, maka handuknya akan tersingkap. Tapi bagi Rangiku ini jau lebih baik daripada dirinya harus bernasib sama seperti dulu lagi.

Rangiku meronta, memberontak. Tanganya telah terkunci oleh tangan Gin.

"Lepaskan... " Rangiku menatap ke arah Gin. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tanpa sadar, seluruh tubuhnya telah terpampang, telanjang. Handuknya lepas. Dan Gin hanya menatap Rangiku dengan mata liciknya.

"Nah... " desis Gin. Gin bangkit. Tangan Gin meraih pintu lemari, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah handuk lagi dari lemari itu. Dilemparkanya handuk berwarna ungu itu ke arah tubuh Rangiku yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"bangun! Cepat ganti baju, aku mau bicara dengan mu. maaf, yang tadi itu, aku cuma bercanda, " kata Gin tenang.

Rangiku mengerutkan kening, "apa?, " katanya.

"Ayo, cepat, " kata Gin , "Aku tunggu di ruang tamu ya, "

Rangiku terpaku menyaksikan langkah Gin keluar ruangan itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Benarkah yang dilakukan Gin itu cuma bercanda ?

"Gin, " panggil Rangiku yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap.

"Nah, kemari, Rangiku, " kata Gin yang tengah membaca surat kabar Karakura. Rangiku mendekatinya, "Kau mau bicara apa ?, " tanyanya.

"Kemari.... "

"Iya ?, "

"Rangiku sayang, sebelumnya, maafkan yang tadi ya. Apa kamu masih trauma pada peristiwa perkosaan yang pernah kulakukan padamu ?,"

"sedikit... "

"Yah... maaf ya... "

"Ya, jadi kau mau bicara apa ?, " tanya Rangiku yang bingung mendengar pertanyaan Gin.

"Duduklah... "

Rangiku duduk di samping Gin. Wangi ganjil itu segera merasuk sekat hidungnya.

"... "

keduanya diselubungi sunyi. Tiba tiba Gin merangkul Rangiku , "Aku harap kau tak membenciku setelah melihat ini... " bisiknya.

"Melihat apa ?, " tanya Rangiku, menatap lurus mata Gin.

"Yakin ?, " kata Gin. Rangiku mengangguk. Gin hanya menatapnya seolah memohon pada Rangiku agar ia jujur. Memang, Rangiku agak takut, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia juga harus tau semua kebenaran yang ada di balik Gin.

"Aku janji, takkan da apa apa, " kata Rangiku pelan.

Gin menghela nafas. Wangi ganjil itu juga datang dari nafas Gin. Gin membuka semua kancing kemejanya, lalu melepas kemeja hitamnya.

Rangiku mendekap mulutnya ketika Gin menunjukkan sesuatu di lengan kanannya. Sebuah bekas serupa bekas cacar. Rangiku yakin, itu bekas suntikan.

"Gin itu... " Rangiku tak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanya.

"Ya. Ini adalah bekas suntikan. Heroin masuk dan bersatu dengan darahku lewat sini, " kata Gin. Rangiku tersentak kaget.

"Apa?, " katanya tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku.... " kata Gin menyesal, "Aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku termakan tipu daya Aizen... aku... "

"Kenapa ? Sejak kapan ? sejak kapan kau begini ?!, " Rangiku membentak.

"Dengar... inilah yang harus kuceritakan padamu, Rangiku.... " kata Gin. Rangiku menatap Gin. Mata keemasanya beradu pandang dengan mata sipit Gin.

"Aku diperdaya Aizen... aku tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Aizen. Malam itu... "

Flashback...

_"Aizen !, " Gin memberontak saat tubuhnya ditelanjangi ramai ramai oleh anak buah Aizen._

_"kamu mau apa !," teriaknya._

_"Diam Gin !, " perintah Aizen tajam. Matanya yang tajam dibalik sepasang lensa minus itu menyerbu, membuat Gin terkejut._

_"kau tau... " Aizen mendekati tubuh Gin yang tinggal kulit terbalut tulang itu, "aku sedang ada masalah.... aku bercerai dengan istriku, lalu anak semata wayangku, Hinamori juga minggat dari rumah karena tau pekerjaanku, lalu para pecandu narkotik di kota ini juga berkurang banyak sekali karena polisi polisi sialan itu, dan sekarang, lebih dari separuh anak buahku yang tewas overdosis. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tertekan ha ?, " katanya._

_"lantas ?, " tanya Gin._

_"kalau... kalau aku membuatmu kecanduan narkotik aku bisa.... "_

_"kamu gila !, " Gin kalap._

_"Yah... tapi pikirkan... kamu cuma anak yatim piatu tanpa siapa siapa... lagipula... kau juga tak akan punya daya untuk mengalahkan aku, " kata Aizen. kata kata yang lembut tapi penuh kelicikan._

_"Apa rencanamu ?, " tanya Gin was was._

_"Aku ? Hmmm... dengarkan aku... kau sudah jadi sahabatku lama sekali Gin... aku sayang sekali padamu... makanya aku beri tahu rencanaku yang sesungguhnya... "_

_"Apa yang mau kau katakan Aizen ?, " Gin mulai marah._

_"Siapapun yang telah bersatu dengan yang namanya narkotik, selamanya dia takkan pernah bisa lepas, dia akan terus menginginkannya... terus.... terus dan terus... Lalu kalau aku menyatukan tubuhmu yang masih bersih ini dengan narkotik, kau pasti akan terus mencariku.... " _

_"lalu ?, "_

_"lalu kau terpaksa mengedarkan narkotik juga untuk mendapatkan uang. Seandainya nanti kau juga mati overdosis, aku takkan menyesal, karena kau sudah memberi keuntungan padaku, " kata Aizen._

_"Penjelasanmu sulit ! Aku tak mengerti sama sekali !, " Gin mengerutkan kening._

_"tak masalah... kalau begitu, rasakan sendiri di tubuhmu... "_

_Grimjaww mengangkat sebuah jarum suntik. Gin tak bisa berontak ketika tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat itu ditahan ramai ramai, dan tepat di lenganya, Grimjaww menyuntikkan cairan yang entah cairan apa namanya._

_Gin menggigit bibirnya. Terbayang wajah wajah yang sangat ia sayangi._

_Kira... Rangiku... maafkan aku... batinya. Gin pasrah, menyesali segalanya. _

_Mendadak semuanya gelap. Ada sesuatu yang mulai menguasai syarafnya. Gin tak ingat apa apa lagi. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan tubuhnya terasa melayang. Sungguh Gin tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini sebelumnya. Kenikmatan yang merupakan belenggu setan... Keparat bermata empat bernama Aizen itu... utusan neraka yang telah mengubah hidup gin.... selamanya...._

"Lalu, semua berlanjut ke malam pemerkosaan itu, " kata Gin meneruskan ceritanya, "Aku takut...makanya karena tertekan, aku gelap mata dan langsung menyetubuhimu dengan paksa, "

Rangiku gemetar, menatap Gin.

"lalu, " Gin menambahkan, "ternyata kau hamil. Aku lebih takut lagi. Aku lebih tertekan dari sebelumnya, "

"kamu kecanduan ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Yah... kalau kubilang... aku memang kecanduan, tapi aku selalu berusaha melawan. Demi kau, demi anakmu, demi Kira yang sangat aku sayangi... demi hidupku aku harus sembuh, " kata Gin, "Tapi ternyata sulit, Sampai detik inipun, aku masih sering merasa ketagihan. Tapi, aku tak mau merusak tubuhku lebih dari ini, "

"lalu, " tambah Gin, "Aizen menfitnahku, " lanjutnya bergetar.

"A... apa ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Dia menyebar ganja di kamarku, lalu dia memukulku dan membuatku seolah pingsan di kamar mandi. Tujuanya adalah membuat Kira memusuhiku, " kata Gin.

"bagaimana Aizen bisa memperhitungkan timing yang tepat ? Bagaimana dia tau kalau Kira akan datang saat itu ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Itulah sebabnya. Kalau bukan Aizen otak dari semua ini, semua ini takkan terjadi. Aizen bukan hanya cerdas, dia juga licik, sulit sekali untuk ditebak. Akhirnya... Kira marah padaku, dia menghajarku. Memang aku sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Kira, tapi bagaimanapun, aku sudah melukai hatinya... kau pikir bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang tiba tiba kehilangan sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya ?, " Gin menatap kosong ke depan, kata katanya bergetar.

Rangiku menghela nafas, lalu merangkul Gin, "Tenanglah, " katanya. Rangiku menggenggam tangan Gin yang dingin bagai tak dialiri darah itu.

"Ada satu lagi hal yang sangat mengerikan, " kata Gin tiba tiba.

"Di tengah keputus asaan ku, aku sering sekali mendengar jeritan bayi, " katanya, "Jeritan itu datang dari kepalaku sendiri. Selalu, siang atau malam, suara itu terngiang, "

"Bayi ?, " tanya Rangiku.

"Ya... suara bayi itu datang dari rahim seorang wanita. Wanita yang sangat aku cintai... wanita yang kutinggalkan karena rasa frustasi... "

Gin menatap Rangiku, membuat Rangiku serasa tak sangup membalas tatapanya itu.

"Itu jeritan anakku... " kata Gin lirih. Bulu kuduk Rangiku berdiri. Suara Gin bergetar, menggema.

Rangiku takut. Entah rasa takut itu datang dari mana... Kata kata Gin terasa sangat dalam...

"Anakku... " Gin memeluk Rangiku. Rangiku merasa Gin menangis. Rangiku menggigit bibir. Yah...

"Angkat kepalamu, " kata Rangiku pelan. Gin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya merebak basah.

"Hutangmu sudah terbayar, kau sudah menjelaskan padaku semuanya Gin... semuanya... " kata Rangiku, "Dan sebagai hadiah karena kau telah mengakui semua yang ada dibalik dirimu... ayo, kita temui anak kita, " kata kata Rangiku terdengar lembut.

"Ini semua belum selesai, " kata Gin.

"Itu urusan nanti, ada juga yang mau aku tanyakan padamu, " kata Rangiku sambil bangkit, menarik tangan Gin.

"Ayo, hari sudah siang, " Rangiku berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah bagaimana terasa mencekam.

"Baik, " Gin bangkit juga, mengusap air matanya.

_Gin... itukah yang terjadi padamu selama ini... jadi hanya karena frustasi... kau mengorbankan aku... _Batin Rangiku.

"Ayo, " tiba tiba seruan Gin mengagetkan Rangiku.

"Eh ? hmm... Iya, " Rangiku kaget, jadi salah tingkah.

"kamu kenapa ?, " tanya Gin.

"Tidak... eh, ruangan ini wangi sekali ya... " Rangiku mencoba tersenyum, meski hatinya tak menghendaki itu.

"Eh ?, " entah kenapa paras Gin berubah, Rangiku mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa ?, " tanyanya.

"Ini... bau opium... " desis Gin. Rangiku terkejut. _Opium ???_

"maaf... " kata Gin.

"Sudahlah... " kata Rangiku lirih.

_Biar... biarlah begini untuk sementara... Gin... kau harus sembuh... harus... untukku... untuk anakmu... untuk Kira sahabatmu... untuk hidupmu..._

"ayo, " Rangiku lemas, menarik tangan Gin, berjalan ke arah motornya yang berwarna hitam.

_Gin... kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang... aku harusnya bahagia kan... kau tau semuanya tentangmu... semuanya... kenapa... kenapa..._

**_Bersambung..._**

**_Talkshow ? dikit aja ya..._**

**_Silver : Hmmm... please, jangan bilangi ke AiZen Maiza Chan 69 ya, kalo gw ngejadiin Aizen kayak gitu... plissss_**

**_Diamond + Emerald : Ya, beres, gapapa kok..._**

**_Silver : Amiiin... makasih..._**

**_Diamond : Ya... oke... kalo gitu, kita sambut tamu kita hari ini...._**

**_Silver : siapa ??? perasaan gw ga ngundang sapa sapa deh...  
_**

**_Diamond : AIZEN MAIZA CHAN 69 DEVIL MODE !!!!!!!_**

**_Silver : GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**

**_AiZen 69 : DUASARRR !!!! LU APAIN AIZEN KYU YANG GANTEEEEEEEENGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!_**

_**Silver : AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**(**_Maaf kalo banyak yang salah ketik... ga punya waktu buat ngerevisi, asal apdet aja, soalnya sibuk(sok sibuk!)_**)  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

Haaah ??? Author gendeng yang satu ini barusan nyadar kalo ff nya itu kepanjangan !!!

Yup, Insya allah ini bakalan jadi satu chapter sebelum chapter terakhir... amin...

**Chapter 12**

_"kalau saja.... kalau saja Gin tau apa yang ada di pikiran ku... Aku sangat menyayangi Gin setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kita sebelum ini... " Wajah polos gadis berseragam SMP di hadapan Gin itu membayang. Gin tertegun._

_"Aku mohon... aku mohon Gin tau perasaan ku.... Aku tak pernah mengharapkan balasan cinta dari Gin jika Gin tak mengharapkannya .... cukup dengan dekat dengan Gin saja... aku sudah bahagia... "_

_Kata kata itu mendadak terngiang di telinga Gin. Wajah polos yang selalu ada di dekapanya... Wajah itu telah menjelma menjadi wanita jelita yang bertalenta, tak hanya itu, di mata Gin, sosok mungil itu sudah berbaur dengan aura kesempurnaan ... Jauh lebih sempurna dari apa yang pernah Gin bayangkan..._

"Ayah... " Rangiku berseru kecil sambil menggendong bayi mungil di dekapanya, membuyarkan lamunan Gin yang tengah terpekur di ruang tamu rumah Unohana.

Gin terdiam, menatap nanar wanita jelita yang dicintainya itu. Berdiri, mendekap sosok mungil bayi.

"Gin, ini anakmu... " kata Rangiku sambil mendekati Gin.

"Hey, cantik sekali, " Gin berkata tertahan. Meski dia tampak tenang, tapi mata sipit nya menyiratkan rasa bahagia.

Tangan halus Gin membelai bayi mungil itu. Matanya yang mulai kusam kemerah-merahan digenangi cairan bening bernama air mata. Bayi mungil ini terlalu rapuh, terlalu lemah untuk tau apa yang ada dalam hati lelaki yang tak lain adalah ayahnya ini.

Bayi itu hanya berkedip menatap Gin dengan mata jernihnya.

"Ini ayah nak... " kali ini tenggorokan Gin sesak. Kata-katanya tercekat.

"Kenapa Gin ?, " Rangiku menunduk sedikit, mencoba melihat wajah Gin.

"yah... tak apa-apa, " kata Gin pelan. Tangannya gemetar, membelai rambut si mungil yang berwarna ke perak perakan seperti rambutnya.

Mereka tercekam sunyi sesaat. Dalam ingatan Gin, sosok gadis berseragam SMP itu kembali membayang. Yah... gadis berseragam SMP yang kini berada di hadapannya ini...

"rasanya baru kemarin kita dihukum Pak Kenpachi di pos satpam... kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kita sudah menjadi orang tua untuk seorang anak ya... " Gin tersenyum ke arah Rangiku.

"Waktu terus mengalir ya... " balas Rangiku.

"maafkan aku Rangiku... kau terlalu banyak menderita, " Gin menatap lurus, tepat ke arah bola mata Rangiku.

Rangiku tak kuasa membalas tatapan Gin yang menukik itu.

"Sudahlah... " katanya lirih.

"Kamu tegar... itu yang ku suka darimu, Rangiku, " tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Gin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Rangiku. Rangiku terkejut, nyaris menarik dirinya.

"Hmmp..." Rangiku segera menahan nafas, ia mendekap anaknya lebih erat.

Bibirnya dan bibir Gin bersentuh. Ada gejolak aneh yang dirasa Rangiku saat itu. Hatinya berdesir. _Inikah yang dinamakan birahi ?_ batinya.

Perlahan, Rangiku membalas ciuman itu. Nikmat ...

Glek !

Pintu terbuka. Rangiku dan Gin yang tengah berada dalam kemesraan itu sama sekali tak menyadari ada seseorang di depan pintu. Sosok anggun bermata teduh yang menatap 'adegan' di hadapanya dengan mata nanar, seperti menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Rangiku !, " sosok bermata teduh yang tak lain adalah Unohana itu berseru. Rangiku tersentak. Ia dan Gin cepat cepat menarik diri.

Rangiku terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa apa yang dilakukanya dengan Gin akan disaksikan oleh Unohana.

"Bu... Unohana ? Ibu tidak... praktek hari ini ?, " Rangiku gugup, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Unohana menatap Rangiku. Mata Unohana sanggup membuat orang lain berpikir dua kali untuk membodohinya.

"Semoga ini tak seperti yang Ibu lihat, " kata Unohana, tenang, tapi tajam. Membuat Rangiku takut.

"Memang tidak Bu... " kata Rangiku pelan, "Rangiku punya alasan, "

"Hm ? Alasan kamu bilang ?, " Unohana mendekati Rangiku, membuat Rangiku gugup.

"Bu Unohana, dengarkan Rangiku dulu, " Rangiku menatap Unohana.

"Apa yang harus aku dengar ?, " gigi Unohana gemeletuk, menahan marah.

"maaf... " kata Rangiku, "Rangiku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada Bu Unohana, "

"Siapa ?, "

"laki-laki ini... dia... dia ayah si kecil Bu... " Rangiku menoleh ke arah Gin. Lanjutnya, "namanya Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku sudah menemukanya, dia laki-laki yang harusnya sudah menjadi suami Rangiku... "

Unohana mengerutkan kening, melihat laki-laki berambut perak yang tersenyum aneh di hadapanya.

"Percayalah Bu, " kata Rangiku pelan. Rangiku menaruh anaknya di pelukan Gin, lalu dia sendiri mendekati Unohana.

"Bu Unohana, maafkan Rangiku. Terimakasih semuanya ya... " tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Rangiku memeluk Unohana.

"Terserah Bu Unohana mau bilang apa, Rangiku minta restu, Rangiku ingin menikah... " kata Rangiku lirih.

"Apa kau bilang ?, " tanya Unohana

"Bu, saya mohon, maafkan saya selama ini sudah meninggalkan Rangiku, " kata Gin.

"Kalian... " Unohana memandang Rangiku dan Gin bergantian, tatapanya seolah tak percaya.

"Maaf... Rangiku mohon... " kali ini Rangiku memelas.

Unohana masih menatap dua insan ini dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Aku tak percaya Wanita itu bisa luluh begitu cepat, " komentar Gin.

"Yah... begitulah Bu Unohana... " balas Rangiku.

Lampu redup yang menerangi kamar itu seolah memberi suasana yang agak lain bagi Rangiku dan Gin. Lama sekali mereka tak merasakan yang seperti ini.

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Asal kau mau tinggal bersamaku di tumah peninggalan kakek Yamamoto itu. Mau kan ?, " kata Gin.

"kalau aku tidak mau ?, " Tanya Rangiku.

"kau akan kupaksa, " Gin tertawa, lalu merengkuh Rangiku.

Mereka berguling mesra di atas karpet di kamar itu.

"Hei, bau opiumnya agak berkurang," kata Rangiku mencium baju Gin.

"kau bilang Bu Unohana dokter, aku tidak mau dia ikut mencium bau opium ini, " kata Gin datar.

"Oh, ya, Rangiku, " kata Gin, "Malam ini... ayo kita 'melakukanya', bukankah kau sudah bernafsu saat kucium tadi siang ?, "

Rangiku terperanjat, tak menyangka keluar kalimat itu dari mulut Gin.

Ditatapnya sosok tampan yang ada diatas tubuhnya itu.

"Kau ini ! apaan sih ! Hiperseks ! Gila !, " Rangiku menyumpah.

"Ah, jangan malu, aku tau kamu mau, " Gin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei ! Hei ! Jangan kurang ajar ya !" Rangiku meronta.

"Ayolah... " bujuk Gin.

"Aduuuh ! Lepaskan !, "

"Baiklah, kalau tidak sekarang, nanti malam !, " kata Gin.

"dasar Gila !, " rutuk Rangiku.

"Ayolah sayang... kamu kan istriku... ayo manis... sebentar saja... " Gin masih merayu.

"Gila ! kau salah kalau mengira aku akan dengan mudahnya kau cumbui ! menggelikan ! Lepaskan !, " Rangiku menatap Gin, tapi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Pelan pelan... takkan sakit !" rayu Gin lagi.

"Takkan sakit apanya ! Terakhir kali kau 'lakukan' itu padaku, kau membuatku berdarah darah," kata Rangiku, cemberut.

Gin hanya tertawa kecil, katanya,"Apanya yang berdarah-darah ? Rangiku....Rangiku... kau ini lucu, "

"kamu gila ah! Hentikan !, " protes Rangiku

"iya... iya... " Gin bangkit.

"Aku mau keluar, membantu Bu Unohana menyiapkan makan malam, "Rangiku juga bangkit, "Hei, hiperseks gila, jangan kemana mana !, " kata Rangiku pada Gin. Gin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat khas.

"Baik, " katanya.

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu ? Kaian ribut ribut apa tadi di dalam ?," Tanya Unohana.

"Oh, terdengar ya... " Rangiku agak kaget.

"Iya, memang kenapa ?, " tanya Unohana lagi.

"Hmm... tidak ada apa-apa kok, " Rangiku tersipu.

"ya sudah kalau tidak ada apa apa, Bu Unohana cuma kaget, " wanita anggun itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bu... Rangiku boleh menayakan sesuatu tidak ?, " tanya Rangiku hati hati.

"Ya, tentu, " sahut Unohana.

"kalau sesorang yang kecanduan narkotik itu... bisa disembuhkan tidak ? Hmmm... atau, kerusakan tubuh selama pemakaian narkotik bisa diperbaiki tidak ?, " tanya Rangiku.

Unohana mengerutkan dahi, agaknya sedang berpikir.

"ya... bisa, tapi itu melalui proses rehabilitasi. Lalu itu juga ada hubunganya dengan masalah psikis. kalau pemerbaikan kerusakan jaringan tubuh, bisa diusahakan, " jawab Unohana kemudian, "Hanya saja bukan hal mudah, "

"Bu Unohana bisa mengusahakanya ?, " Tanya Rangiku lagi. Matanya menyiratkan rasa harap yang sangat besar.

"Bisa, hanya saja... resikonya tidak kecil. Kemungkinan keberhasilanyapun juga tidak tinggi, " kata Unohana.

"Bagaimana caranya?, " mata Rangiku berbinar mendadak.

"Dengan butylosar crust. Selain bahan itu, kita bisa ambil herbal dari dataran tinggi china yang disebut Cordy fer-mented mycellium, " kata Unohana , "hanya saja, perhitungan komposisi dan ketepatan takaran sangatlah rumit. Kandungan asam cordycepin dan asam cordycepic dan adenosine harus seimbang sebagai komponen utama pemerbaikan sistem jaringan yang rusak selama pemakaian obat obatan terlarang. Lalu yang lebih rumit adalah perhitungan komposisi zymolytic bone sebagai pengganti kalsium yang hilang dan oligasaccharid, " kata Unohana menjelaskan dengan rinci.

Rangiku hanya mengangguk. Meski ia tak tau betul apa yang tadi disebutkan Unohana, tapi Rangikupun tau bahwa kendala pembuatan obat semacam ini sangatlah besar.

"bu Unohana, usahakanlah untuk Rangiku, " pinta Rangiku tiba tiba.

"Untuk siapa memangnya ? Gin ?, "

Rangiku agak kaget, "bagaimana Bu Unohana bisa tau bahwa Gin pecandu ?, " tanyanya heran.

"tentu. mana ada dokter yang tidak bisa membedakan bau tubuh biasa dengan bau opium atau bungan ganja, " kata Unohana.

"yah... tolong ya Bu, " pinta Rangiku lagi.

Unohana mengerutkan kening, "Bu Unohana tak tau apa efeknya, kalau gagal bagaimana ?, " tanyanya.

"Bu, " kata Rangiku, "Rangiku percaya pada Bu Unohana. Kalau Rangiku tak percaya, Rangiku saat ini pasti sudah ke pusat rehabilitasi narkoba !"

"Bu Unohana paham sekali maksudmu, tapi, ini bukan tanggung jawab yang mudah, " kata Unohana. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang sangat dalam.

"Seorang dokter, apalagi dokter hebat seperti Bu Unohana, bukan hanya membutuhkan kecerdasan, tapi juga keberanian, " Rangiku menyentuh pundak Unohana, "Dan Rangiku tau bahwa Bu Unohana sangat menyanyangi Rangiku hingga Bu Unohana tak mau melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko, apalagi kalau menyangkut Rangiku. Tapi justru, jika Bu Unohana berani mengambil resiko itu demi Rangiku, itulah bukti kasih sayang Bu Unohana pada Rangiku, " kata Rangiku bijak.

"Bu Unohana tak tau maksudmu, Rangiku, " kata Unohana.

"rangiku mohon... " kali ini mata Rangiku menyiratkan rasa harap yang sangat dalam.

Unohana hanya diam. Perlahan ia mengangguk. Anggukan yang membuat Rangiku lega...

"Bu Unohana kemana Isane ?, " tanya Rangiku pada Isane yang tengah sibuk dengan rumus rumus kimia di meja belajarnya.

"Entah, tadi pamit keluar sebentar, mungkin ke rumah sakit lagi, " jawab Isane tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari buku kimia tebal di hadapanya.

"Ya... terimakasih, " kata Rangiku. Samar samar ada perasaan khawatir di dadanya. _Mungkinkah Bu Unohana menganggap serius apa yang tad_i _kukatakan, sampai sampai malam malam begini langsung ke rumah sak__it_... batin Rangiku, agak khawatir.

"Isane, pinjam handphonemu, " tanpa menunggu persetujuan Isane, Rangiku langsung menyambar motorolla biru mtalik milik Isane. Dihubunginya nomor Unohana.

"Percuma kak, Ibu tak pernah mengaktifkan handphonenya kalau di rumah sakit, " kata Isane datar.

"Oh... " Rangiku mengembalikan handphone Isane ke tempat semula, "Kau tau, apa keperluan Bu Unohana ? " tanya Rangiku lagi.

"Entah... mungkin praktek... ada apa sih kak ?, " Isane menatap Rangiku dengan kening berkerut.

Rangiku hanya mengeleng pelan, "Tak ada apa apa, " jawabnya pelan.

Rangiku tau, betapa ia sangat menginginkan kesembuhan Gin. Tapi masa harus sampai begini sih ? Unohana terlalu serius menanggapinya...

"Nomor BU Unohana tak aktif pula !, " keluhnya sambil melangkah masuk kamar.

"Gin, kamu... " Langkah Rangiku berhenti. Kata katanya juga terhenti di langit langit mulut. Dilihatnya Gin tengah berbaring meringkuk di samping anaknya. Tanganya yang kurus -entah karena kurang makan atau obat obatan- merengkuh mesra tubuh bayi mungil berkulit putih itu.

Hati Rangiku berdesir. Hei, perasaan apa ini... menjalari setiap pembuluh darahnya...

"Gin... " desisnya, bagai tertarik semacam benang, Rangiku melangkah perlahan, mencoba menggapai dua sosok yang terbalut kemesraan itu.

Rangiku mengangkat alisnya. yah, ayah dan anaknya... ternyata, ini kasih sayang Gin pada anaknya... Ternyata Gin juga mencintai anaknya... Berbagai persepsi menaburi kalbu Rangiku. Tanpa sadar jemarinya yang selama ini selalu menari nari diatas kertas, menulis segala bentuk kebencianya pada Gin, meraba wajah pria itu. wajah Gin yang tampan...

"Huh, dasar, " gumam Rangiku sambil tersenyum getir, menahan perasaan hatinya yang paling dalam, "Bukanya kau yang bilang padaku, kalau habis makan malam tidak boleh langsung tidur... "

Ditatapnya dada Gin yang bergerak naik turun secara perlahan, yang menandakan bahwa ia telah terlelap. Yah... Batin Rangiku, lelaplah dalam kehangatan itu Gin... Rangiku meraih sebuah selimut, lalu membentangkanya diatas tubuh Gin dan anaknya...

Perlahan angin berhembus merobek malam. Tak ada sebutirpun bintang yang tersenyum di angkasa. Sunyi. rangiku yang tengah dipeluk sunyi itu segera menghembuskan nafas. Nafasnya seolah berkata pada dunia : _Terimakasih tuhan ..._

_Bersambung...._

_Tinggal satu chapter lagi kok !_

Heyyy... apa kabar ! apa kabar Minna !!! Yuhuuu ternyata ni hampir selesaiii....

Hu uh, nyempet nyempetin diri neh buat nyelesain ni story, mana kemaren ujian pencak silat lagi ! Tanggal 25 juga musti ikut kompetisi biologi ! Wuaahhh...

Eia, Silver ga pake talkshow ni sekarang... cuma Silver mo ngucapi **selamet aja buat L Nii San, Dil-Senpei (Hiks, Silver bakal selalu merindukanmu...),Ningrum san (Nem kamu rendah banget ?), Hanu kun, Adi kun, anak anak SMP 'krikil' lainya dan semuanya aja deh yang udah lulus dengan gemilang !!! yei, mau pada ngelanjutin ke mana neh ?**

Met ketemu lagi next chapter...


	13. The last Chapter

Hiks... hiks... Ini chapter terakhir... hiks.. hiks... HUAAAAA !!! HWAAA!!!

JLEGERRRR !!!

Kombinasi tangisanya Silver cs ngebikin tanggul DAM di BELANDA ancur !!!

Shit, kita mo ngucapin makasih yang sebesar besarnya ya buat kalian yang udah setia review dan baca ff ga karuan ini~

Silahkan nikmati Chapter terakhir ini~

**The last chapter**

Pyurrr !

Air dingin yang bening menyapu wajah pucat Gin. Malam itu, angin melolong, menyuarakan simponi simponi duka. Gin memandang dirinya di cermin kamar mandi rumah Unohana. Tapi yang terpantul di cermin itu bukanlah wajah Gin, melainkan seraut wajah bajingan nista. Gin, dengan bertelanjang dada, menatap sepasang mata sipit di wajah bajingan nista yang terpantul di cermin itu. Tak berbeda sedikitpun dengan mata miliknya. Lalu dipandanginya wajah pucat yang sepintas menyerupai seekor ular itu. Tak ada bedanya dengan wajahnya. Ya, bajingan yang ada di cermin itu adalah dirinya.

Sekali lagi Gin menyeka wajahnya, lalu bergumam, "Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Rangiku ?, "

_Flashback..._

_"Duh, Rangiku... ini sudah malam, tidur dong, " kata Gin pelan_

_"Eh, Gin ? Aku kira kamu sudah tidur ?, " tanya Rangiku._

_"Ya, memang, tadi sudah tidur, tapi bangun lagi. abis, kamu tidak ada di sampingku sih... " Gin berkata dengan manja, membuat Rangiku tersipu._

_"Yah... ya sudah, ayo masuk kamar, " Rangiku menarik tangan Gin dengan cepat, membuat Gin kehilangan keseimbangan saat itu juga._

_"Aw!, " Gin terpekik pelan ketika kakinya tak bisa lagi menumpu tubunya, ia oleng ke depan, menabrak Rangiku yang ada di depanya. Rangikupun jadi tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan kakinya. Keduanya jatuh, dengan posisi yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk dikatakan secara detail._

_"hati hati dong!, " Protes Rangiku. Dia menatap Gin. Gin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang belum pernah didapat Rangiku._

_"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan mesum begitu dong !, " protes Rangiku lagi. Gin tak menjawab, matanya masih menatap lurus mata Rangiku. Rangikupun diam, menunggu reaksi Gin._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Gin menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Hati Rangiku langsung berdesir._

_"Tidak ada service untuk hiperseks gila seperti kamu malam ini ! Lepaskan !, " katanya ketika menyadari ada nafsu bejat yang perlahan mulai meluap di jiwa lelaki ini. Entah kenapa, Gin memang selalu begitu, seakan akan dia tak pernah kehabisan hasratnya untuk Rangiku. Justru itulah yang membuat Rangiku takut._

_"Gin, jangan sekarang ya, " pinta Rangiku sambil matanya mencuri pandang ke arah pintu, berharap Unohana, Isane atau siapalah, datang._

_"Ah, Rangiku, kalau menolak, kau semakin manis saja, " Kata Gin, "Aku jadi semakin 'ingin' ,"_

_"Dengar, kondisiku belum pulih sepenuhnya sejak aku melahirkan. Sebelum ada jarak minimal duabulan, aku belum boleh 'melakukan hal itu' sungguh ! Bu Unohana bisa memarahiku habis habisan kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga diri, " kata Rangiku._

_"Aku penasaran, bagaimana ya muka perempuan itu kalau sedang memarahi orang ? Padahal wajahnya saja lembut, " Gin tersenyum, mengatai Unohana dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

_"Bangun ! Lepaskan aku !, " Rangiku meronta._

_"Kenapa sih kamu tak pernah menerimaku, selalu saja menolak ! Semakin kau meronta, aku jadi semakin gemas tau ! Sekali sekali turuti aku dong !, " kali ini Gin yang memprotes. Jemarinya memain mainkan retsluiting celana Rangiku. Matanya seolah berkata, 'kalau kau berontak, sekali tarik, kau kehilangan keperawananmu buat yang kedua kali !'_

_"Kamu ini kejam ! Apa di tempat Aizen tidak ada kupu kupu malam apa ! Kenapa selalu aku yang jadi korban ! Lepaskan !, " Rangiku mulai kesal dan mulai tak terkendali bicaranya._

_"Kupu kupu malam ? Banyak ! Minta berapapun kau akan dapat ! Tapi aku masih menyayangimu, makanya 'milikku' cuma buat kamu, he he he, " Gin terkekeh, merengkuh Rangiku, lalu mencium bibirnya tanpa ampun lagi, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Rangiku untuk bernapas. Ciuman itu semakin dalam... semakin dalam..._

_"hhh.. mphh... " Rangiku berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi semakin ia bergerak, semakin Gin ganas menyerbu._

_"Akan kulayani kau... tapi hanya untuk bercumbu... tidak lebih... ya... kau boleh dapatkan tubuhku sekarang... terserah... " Rangiku pasrah._

_"Apa apaan ini ? Kau pasrah ? Kau mau ?, " Gin tak percaya._

_"Ya, ambil sepuasmu ! Sampai kau kenyang, sampai kau mau berhenti ! Sampai pagi pun... "_

_"Hmm... tidak seperti kau yang biasanya..."_

_"Kau mau atau tidak ?, "_

_"Ya, aku mau, " Gin menarik paksa tubuh Rangiku masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu rapat rapat, dan dengan sekali gerakan, pakainya sudah enyah dari tubuh kurusnya._

_"Ambil sampai kau kenyang !, " kata Rangiku dengan suara tinggi._

_Gin menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sudah tidak tahan dan tak mampu lagi untuk membendung birahinya yang sudah meledak ledak._

_..._

_..._

_.._.

Isakan itu semakin nyata. Gin mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Darahnya bergemuruh begitu dasyat. Mulutnya tak henti hentinya mengucapkan kalimat kalimat serupa doa, lebih tepatnya kalimat kalimat maaf tidak jelas.

"Rangiku ?, " panggilnya pelan.

Sosok berambut pirang itu melingkar dibawah selimut. Wajah cantiknya yang mempesona tenggelam diantara dua lututnya sendiri. Dia terisak. Ada sakit serupa sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Batinya sakit, tubuhnya juga. Apa yang telah Gin lakukan padanya ? Yang pasti, apapun yang telah diperbuat Gin, itu hanyalah pekerjaan seorang bajingan.

"Sakit, " isak Rangiku. Gin mendekatinya, lalu merengkuh tubuh mulus Rangiku yang tengah dicumbui dingin angin malam.

"Maaf... " desah Gin, "pakai pakianmu, lalu tidurlah di ranjang, jangan di karpet begini. Dingin."

Rangiku merapatkan kepalanya ke dada Gin.

"Iya... maafkan aku... bukan maksudku untuk melukaimu... " kata Gin.

"Sakit... kau membuatku berdarah darah lagi Gin ! Bu Unohana akan memarahiku habis habisan kalau begini... "

"Kita ke dokter lain kalau kau takut pada Unohana, "

" bukan itu masalahnya... "

"Lantas ?, "

"Kau takkan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sebagai wanita... takkan pernah mengerti..."

"Maaf ya... aku benar benar belum bisa membendung nafsu itu... Aku juga tidak akan mengira begini jadinya... "

Isakan itu semakin nyata. darah Gin semakin bergemuruh dasyat. Ada sapuan sesal di wajah pucatnya...

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Daun - daun kering dari pohon kukuh ini melayang perlahan, jatuh di depan wajah Gin. Tubuh Gin tersandar pada pohon kukuh ini. Matanya menatap kosong ke halaman kampus Karakura Uneversity. Berharap Rangiku muncul.

"Matsumoto lagi, Matsumoto lagi... aku sudah bosan dengar nama perempuan itu ! Dia tak pernah serius akan sesuatu ! Huh, lagian untuk apa kalian pakai janjian segala denganya ? Paling - paling anak itu akan membatalkan janjinya !, " suara gadis berkacamata terdengar melengking.

Gin menoleh mendengar ada anak kampus ini yang mengatai Rangiku.

"Sudahlah Nanako, Rangiku itu tak pernah membatalkan janji tanpa alasan, " suara berat seorang pemuda terdengar.

Gin mengerutkan kening ketika melihat pemuda yang tadi bicara. Gin menurunkan kaca helmnya.

_Shiba Kaien_, batinya.

"Sudahlah, Kaien, Nanako ! Jangan cari ribut disini dong !, " lerai seorang perempuan berambut pendek.

"Huh, kau juga sama saja Soi Fong !, "kata Nanako.

Gin tersenyum, tertarik mendengar percakapan mahasiswa mahasiswa ini. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya memain-mainkan sebatang rokok yang belum ia sulut.

"Rangiku itu anaknya bertanggung jawab, aku yakin sebentar lagi anak itu akan datang !, " kata Kaien.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku berdiri disini untuk menunggu Matsumoto, kau keliru Kaien ! Aku disini menunggu Miyako, Kita kan mau pergi sama sama, " kata Nanako lagi.

"Kita akan pergi sama sama, Rangiku juga ikut ! Dasar !, " rutuk Kaien.

"Sudah dong !, " kata Soi Fong jengkel.

"Dengar, kalau dalam lima menit Rangiku tidak datang, kita batal pergi. Kau tau, lima menit lagi ayahku akan menjemput. Kalian tau kan ayahku ? dia tak pernah kompromi pada apapun juga !, " keluh seorang perempuan berambut terjalin, Nemu.

"ayahmu ? Pak Mayuri ? " tanya Kaien.

"Iya, "

"Nah kan ? Ayo kita pergi saja tanpa Matsumoto !, " timpal Nanako, "Bahaya kita kalau cari masalah dengan ayah kak Nemu !, "

Gin menggeleng gelengkan kepala. _Rangiku punya imej buruk juga ya di mata teman temanya,_ batin Gin sambil mengulum senyum.

"Hoi !, " seru Gin sambil mendekati Kaien tanpa melepas helmnya.

"Boleh... aku minta korek apinya ?, " tanyanya ramah sambil menunjuk sekotak korek api yang digenggam Kaien.

"Umm... yah, boleh, ambil saja, isinya tinggal sedikit kok, " kata Kaien sambil mengulurkan benda yang diminta Gin.

Gin tak menjawab, bibirnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. Raut wajah Kaien berubah ketika sekilas melihat senyuman Gin.

"Kau... " kalimat Kaien menggantung.

Gin yang menyadari identitasnya nyaris tersingkap, buru buru berpaling.

"Yah, terimakasih, " katanya singkat sambil menyulut rokoknya.

Gin setengah mati menahan tawa ketika melihat perubahan di wajah teman lamanya itu. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah motornya.

"Apa ? Ada apa?, " tanya Nemu.

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa, " kata Kaien.

Gin menghisap rokok itu perlahan, lalu meniupkanya ke atas. Asapnya melayang melingkar lingakar laksana malaikat.

"Rangiku... Rangiku... " gumam Gin pelan. Ia meniupkan nafasnya lagi, membuat asap putih itu melayang membentuk bulatan-bulatan manis, mengingatkanya saat ia pertama kali 'belajar' merokok. Grimjaww, Ulquiorra, Aizan, Tosen dan semua anak buah Aizen mengenal apa itu yang dinamakan nikotin. Mereka jugalah yang mengenalkan Gin pada benda 'gaib' itu. Yah, dari dulu Gin memang menganggap nikotin itu zat tak terlihat yang memabukkan. Efeknya sama dengan narkotik, yaitu menimbulkan ketergantungan, hanya saja tak sedasyat narkotik.

"Saat kulihat ada seraut wajah yang selama ini sangat menyusahkan, tak kusangka ternyata itu kau, "

Gin menoleh, menatap Kaien yang tau tau sudah ada disampingnya.

"Sungguh, aku nyaris tak mempercayai pengelihatanku... hmmm... Gin Ichimaru ?, " Kaien mengangakat alisnya, menatap Gin yang bersandar di motornya.

"Pikiranmu tajam ya, Kaien, " kata Gin ringan, memamerkan senyum anehnya.

"Apa tujuanmu memperlihatkan diri sekarang ? Kami mencarimu mati matian ! Rangiku tersiksa rasa malu yang sangat besar gara gara kamu ! Apa maumu ?, " Kaien berkata dengan nada tinggi. Kata-kata yang terkesan kasar.

"Tujuan ? Tujuanku... hmmm... apa ya... entahlah... " Gin berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa, padahal Kaien sudah hampir marah, dan umpatan kasar barusan jelas jelas dialamatkan padanya.

"Kau mengerti perasaan Rangiku tidak sih ?, " tanya Kaien.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Dengar, aku bertemu Rangiku kemarin. Sekarang kami sudah baikan dan mulai merencanakan hidup ke depan. Kami tak punya masalah lagi, " kata Gin pelan. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskanya keatas.

Kaien hanya melayangkan tatapan heran ke arah lelaki ini. "Oh ya ?, " tanyanya.

"Apa Rangiku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal ini padamu ?, " Gin balik bertanya.

"Yah, belum. Hey, Gin, kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu saat ini ?, " Kaien balik bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa dari dulu aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi orang yang dipercaya ya ?, " Gin balik bertanya lagi, membuat Kaien kesal setengah mati.

"Hoi, aku minta jawaban, bukan minta lempar-lemparan pertanyaan !!, " serunya jengkel.

"Maaf... oh ya, aku mau tanya, kau keponakan polisi penyakitan itu kan ?, " tiba tiba Gin mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengagetkan Kaien.

"Ukitake ?, "

"Ya, siapa lagi ?, "

"Iya, benar, aku keponakanya, "

"Yang menjarah kacamata milik Aizen itu... kau atau dia ?, "

"Menjarah ?, "

"Kacamata itu milikku, Kaien. Aizen berjanji akan membawa kacamata itu mati bersamanya suatu saat nanti sebagai tanda sumpahnya padaku. Aku takkan memaafkan orang yang sudah menjarahnya, "

"Aku yang telah mengambilnya, sekarang sudah kuberikan pada Rangiku. Huh, kalau kau memang sudah bertemu Rangiku, seharusnya kau tau soal itu ! kau memang tipe yang tak pernah bisa berbohong !, "

"kau ? Kau yang telah mengambilnya ? Dan kau memberinya pada Rangiku ?, "

Gin menatap Kaien. Tatapan maut yang langsung dibalas oleh Kaien.

"Ya, Kaien memang memberikanya padaku, " suara seorang wanita membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Rangiku ?, " Kaien agak terkejut.

"Kacamata itu rusak, jadi kusimpan di apartemen, maaf ya. Gin, ayo pulang ! Jangan cari masalah !, " Kata Rangiku sambil menarik tangan Gin cepat cepat, "Maaf ya, Shiba. Terimakasih banyak bantuanmu selama ini, aku berhutang padamu, " kata Rangiku lagi. Ia melempar senyum manisnya ke arah Kaien.

"Ya, tak masalah, semoga bahagia, " balas Kaien. Jerit riuh mahasiswi-mahasiswi di belakang Kaien membuat pemuda berambut cepak ini memalingkan wajah.

"Yah... sampai nanti Rangiku, " katanya sambil berrlari ke arah teman temanya.

"Sampai nanti Shiba, " balas Rangiku.

Sesaat mereka terpagut sunyi. Angin samar-samar mengalun pelan membelai tubuh mereka.

"Jadi... " Gin buka mulut duluan, "Kita kemana ?, "

"Mau antar aku ke klinik ? Ada yang harus aku cek, " kata Rangiku.

"Apa... soal yang tadi malam ?, " tanya Gin.

"Umm... Iya... jadi... kau mau antar aku atau tidak ?, "

Alis Gin terangkat, "Tentu, kenapa tidak ? Aku kan suamimu. Ayo naik ," katanya. Rangiku tersenyum. Senyum penuh arti yang langsung dibalas oleh Gin.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Angin melantunkan nada-nada indah, di bawah keteduhan. Sepasang insan menatap benda rapuh indah yang menghiasi setiap cabang pohon kokoh ini. Benda indah dan rapuh yang mereka sebut bunga sakura. Cantik...

"Kau tau, bunga sakura ini tegar, tak pernah memprotes angin, meski angin membuat mereka terpisah dari sesamanya, " kata Gin. Tangan kurusnya menggenggam sebuat kincir dari kertas keperakan. Angin memutar kincir itu. Cepat... dan semakin cepat...

Mata Rangiku meredup, menatap sosok lelaki ini. Tanganya semakin erat mendekap sang anak. Anak buah cintanya dengan Gin. Yah... anak yang ada dalam dekapan Rangiku itu... entah bisa disebut 'buah cinta' atau tidak... yang pasti anak itu lahir dari sepasang kasih yang saling mencintai. Meski cinta itu juga pernah menjerumuskan sang wanita dalam derita.

"Yah... " mata Rangiku beralih ke langit. Lazuardi yang nyaris menjelma menjadi lembayung senja.

"Kapan... kita akan menikah... " taya Rangiku lirih.

"Hmmm... kapan ya... terserah kau... " kata Gin. Rangiku berpaling, hendak memprotes, "Gin, kamu... " kata-kata Rangiku terhenti. Gin tengah memegang benda yang sangat indah. Cincin perak, dengan permata jernih berbentuk kristal salju sebagai hiasanya.

"Kau suka ?, " tanya Gin.

"Ini... sejak kapan... "

"Sejak dulu, jadi... kau mau ?, "

Rangiku menatap anak perempuanya yang tengah ia dekap dalam kehangatan. Darahnya terasa mengalir perlahan, membawa segala rasa bahagia. Matanya basah. Tapi kali ini... air mata bahagia...

Diam. Lagi-lagi yang menyelimuti mereka adalah diam. Rangiku menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tak menjawab. Tapi Gin tak butuh jawaban itu. Jawabanya ada di hati Rangiku. Dan Gin tau... apa jawaban itu....

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

five years latter....

Benda lunak itu menggeliat. Badanya yang bergurat dan berlendir belepotan tanah. Sementara sepasang mata mungil yang jernih mengawasi makhluk merah muda itu.

"Ih, Ayah... ada cacing... " seruan polos seorang bocah kecil terdengar.

"Yuki... jangan main disitu sayang, kotor, nanti Ibu marah lho !, " seorang pria mendekati si bocah. Angin membuat rambut perak si bocah dan si pria berkibar.

"Tapi, ada cacing... " sang bocah menunjuk benda lunak di tanah itu.

"Yuki, cacing itu berguna untuk tanaman, jadi biarkan saja ya... sekarang ayo masuk, " ajak si pria lembut. Pria itu berjongkok di depan si bocah yang tak lain adalah putrinya sendiri.

"Yuki juga lihat laba-laba, " kata si bocah perempuan yang tadi dipanggil Yuki.

"hati-hati, Ayah sudah bilang, jangan main-main dengan laba-laba, " kata si Pria. Ia membelai rambut putrinya yang lurus dan berwarna keperakan.

"Gin... Yuki... " seruan seorang wanita membuat ayah dan anak ini menoleh.

"Ya Rangiku, kami disini, " kata si pria yang tadi dipanggil Gin. Seorang wanita berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya membawa senyum indah seorang Ibu.

"Yuki, bereskan mainanmu. Dan Gin, kau kan belum makan siang, ayo, makananmu sudah dingin lho, " kata wanita bernama Rangiku itu.

Ayah dan anak ini hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, " kata Gin sambil berdiri dan menuntun sang anak masuk rumah. Kemudia Rangiku menutup pintu. Meninggalkan halaman rumah yang basah tersapu air hujan itu.

Tinggalah benda lunak bergurat itu sendirian. Menggeliat geliat dibawah sebatang pohon sakura yang baru tumbuh. Cacing itu menggeliat, seolah tau, kisah apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Tentang wanita dan pria tadi, serta anak mereka itu... sebuah fatamorgana kehidupan.... hanya metafora perjalanan hidup berpayung cinta saja... yang kejelasanya masih perlu dipertanyakan...

**Cahaya lagit bagai mata api dewa**

**Derai gerimis laksana hujaman bankai Senbon Zakura**

**Angin mengalun duka, nyaris seirama dengan tajam ayunan Nejibana**

**Aku terjatuh di pelukanmu**

**Terbelenggu kehangatan cinta**

**Mataku terpejam seiring irama lagu Fuyu no Hanabi**

**Laras nadanya membuaiku ke laguna mimpi**

**Bersama detak jantungmu**

**Bersama belaian mesramu~ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(~TAMAT~) **

**Sil : Hwaaaaaaa.... endingnya indah bangettttt....**

**Diamond : Gak, biasa aja tuh !**

**Emerld : Liat aja entar gimana comment yang dateng ! Menurut gw ini lumayan bagus kq...**

**S : Yaaayyyy !!!!**

**D : Menurut para reader gimana ???**

**S : dah, tunggu aja comment yang datang, eh, banyak juga ya comment yang dateng ke kolom review kita,,,,**

**D : Tumben nyebut 'kita' biasanya semua serba 'Gw'**

**S : Tobat, kayak si Gin~**

**D : Yach, tobat kok masih bikin yang hentai-hentai seh ?**

**S : Siapa nyang usul ???**

**E : Dah ah, lu berdua ga ada akurnya, gw capek jadi wasit ! Nah, sekarang~ Kita sambut bintang tamu kita~ yaitu...**

**S : GAAAAKKK !!!! Jangan panggil AiZen MaiZa lagiiii !!! -lebay mode, nyiapin tameng shukaku-**

**E : Gak ! Kita ga akan manggil tu anak ! Bintang tamu kita adalah... -ngeliat setumpuk kertas ga jelas- Sang bintang utama, Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin IChimaru, KUchiki Byakuya, Shiba Kaien, Madarame Ikaku,Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen Sousuke...**

**S : Tunggu tunggu ! Ngapain sebanyak itu ???**

**D + E : -ngerebut tameng Shukaku dari tangan Silver- NGEBUNUH ELU KARENA MAKE NAMA ZANPAKU BUAT PUISI MEREKA TANPA IJIN DARI NYANG PUNYA, HA HA HA HA... !!!**

**-AURA PANAS MELEBUR, MENYATU DENGAN ATMOSTIR-**

**s : perasaan gw gag enak~**

**Ichigo : Getsuga tensho !!!! Lancang lu ga make gw jadi karakterrrr !!! Gw laknat luh !!!**

**S : GYAAAAA !!!!**

**Rangiku : Menyebar, Hineko !!!**

**Gin : Shinsho, BANKAI !!!**

**Byaku : Senbon Zakura kageyoshi !!!**

**Kaien : Nejibana !!!!**

**Aizen : Kyoka Suigetsu, BANKAIIII !!!!**

**S : AMPHYUUUUUUUNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D + E : Lumayan... tontonan, kita kan juga ga tau bankainya shinsho dan liat pertunjukan hujan sakura secara live -makan popcorn, nyerutup es teh-**

**Silver : GYAAAAAAAA !!!!! GW BUNUH LUUUUUU !!!!! ASISTEN BAKAAAAAAA !!!!!!!**

**JLEGERRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**sILVER : bonyok dah !**

**ARGENTUM SILVER CHAN :**

**FANFIC INI KU PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK SOMEONE KU DI MASA LALU, HIDAY-KUN~**

**SAHABAT TERBAIKKU, 'GIN ICHIMARU' NYA HIDUPKU~**


End file.
